Shadows of the Past
by The Queen Of Random
Summary: Crossover of Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z; Lita is mysteriously called back to live with her aunt. She soon finds out that there is someone after her, someone familiar a shadow from the past?.... A shadow of the Past?
1. Author's Note and Prologue

Shadow of the Past  
By Kim Thi Thai a.k.a. The Queen of Random  
Authors Note:  
  
Hello, this is the Queen of Random coming to you from her   
universe which just might be somewhere near you! This is a telling of   
a seemingly random story which popped into my mind not that long ago,   
a veritable "What If?" story. This story used to be named Silver   
Lightning, but I came up with a newer and better title to fit the theme  
a bit more. Or maybe I just pulled it out of my trusty hat.  
Whichever.  
Alright, alright, so you are probably wondering what the story   
is about. Okay, here goes.  
  
(Insert deep breath here).   
This story is based on "What if the Sailor Scouts met the   
Dragon Ball Z gang?"  
Okay, so it sounds kind of lame, but it actually has some merit. This  
is the first time that I have decided to post a story on A Sailor Moon  
Romance, (Maybe that's because Kim's too lazy to go through the   
process of posting it). Hey! I wasn't supposed to type that! Damn   
alter ego's at it again! (Muffled screams in the background as Kim   
beats a few of her many "voices"). Ah, to hell with it! Let the  
Alter Ego's speak if they want to. You just better watch it Ego's,  
you just better watch it!.  
  
... And yet another threat from Kim! But we're used to those   
now, aren't we? Anyway... okay, so here is the standard disclaimer   
for a not-so-standard writer. Kim does not own Sailor Moon. Oh   
yeah, BIG surprise there. Kim does not claim to have come up with the   
characters that reside in the Sailor Moon Universe, only the tacky,   
(hey, hey, watch it before I give you another beating!), oh, uh, I mean   
wacky adventures that you can see in this lovely story. (Yeah, nice   
try buster).   
  
*Ahem*. Back to the disclaimer. Okay, so we know that Kim   
don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters involved with it. But  
any of their children are mine, I say, MINE! (Jeez, calm down. I   
think we have a Rumplestiltskin on our hands. Quick, hide your first   
born!) Hey, I just meant that if the Scouts have any children, except   
for Rini of course, they would have popped out of my... uh, I mean   
your... I mean our head and therefore become... our property.   
  
Further more, Kim does not own Dragon Ball Z, and any of you who  
thought that she did should have your head checked!! Ha, and they said  
I was crazy. (That's because you are.) Shut up! I'm not talking to  
you! (That's it, you're getting a Pao Pao! Do you want it upgraded   
to a Bow Pao? Huh, huh, do ya?) Alright, alright! Sheesh, can't a   
voice just rant and rave for a while without getting persecuted! (Just  
get back to the damn Disclaimer). Make me. (Alright, that's it!)  
Uh oh. (Take that! Damn Alter Ego! I'm in charge again, ha ha!)  
  
Alright folks, though I do not own either Dragon Ball Z, or   
Sailor Moon, this story is an original one that somehow popped out of   
my discombobulated head. It is the first in a trilogy, so look   
close, because there are many clues interlaced with this strange fan   
fic. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show, for it has only just begun.  
  
Mua ha ha ha ha ha !!!   
  
(Evil laugh. You know the one.)  
  
The Queen has spoken.  
  
So it is written, so it shall be.   
  
Alright, enough with the theatrics, Bring on the story!!!  
  
Oh wait, a few more things: I would love any comments, flames,   
criticism, and all that. Just send them to kthai123@home.com. If   
nobody says anything to me, then I'll assume that my prologue sucked   
and it will be the end of the posting of the story.  
  
Oh yeah, the story is rated PG-13 for mild language.   
  
P.S. There are going to be a few discrepancies in the time   
line of both SM and DBZ, so forgive me. I had to do it, I tell you!   
Just so that everything would fall together.   
  
I would also like to give a big THANK YOU to Christina, the   
exaulted Princess of Random for actually proding me to make this story  
happen and give me the courage to actually post it. Damn you I say,   
damn you Christina. (Oh, you know I love you!)   
  
Thanx, now really, BRING ON THE STORY.   
Well, that is if you would like to read it, TURN THE PAGE.  
Or the screen.  
Or click.  
Oh, whatever, you can find your way.  
  
The Queen has Spoken.   
So it is written, so it shall be.  
  
  
Shadow of the Past  
By Kim Thi Thai a.k.a. The Queen of Random  
Prologue  
  
Serena, Lita, Rei, Ami, and Mina, plus Luna and Artemis,were   
gathered together at Cherry Hill Temple for a reason only one of them  
knew for sure.  
"So Lita, come on, tell us why you called this emergency   
meeting?" said Serena with concern, her azure eyes round with concern.  
Lita took a deep breath and shook her head. "Okay guys, I   
guess there is no easy way to say this, so here goes. I have just   
heard from my aunt, and she's concerned about me. She's... she's....   
well she's going to have me move out with her," she said, her heart as   
heavy as her voice.  
Everyone jumped in at once.  
"What do you mean she's having you move out with her?" blurted  
out Mina.  
"You mean your going away?" Serena asked, already the tears   
forming.  
"You have to go, you have no other choice?" asked Ami.  
"Wait a minute, what about you being a Senshi? You can't just  
leave the group." Put in Rei.   
Lita held up her hand to stop the onslaught of questions.   
"Yes I do have to go live with her, for a little while at least.   
You guys know that my parents died when I was younger, and I have been   
living alone since then. Well my aunt is my legal guardian, being my   
mom's only sister, and weird as it may seem she only just now got word   
of my parent's death. And it is her right to take me away, I guess.   
As for being a Senshi, I can be glad that nothing is going on right   
now. I really do have to go, and I do miss my aunt and my little   
cousin. But I am going to miss you guys so much." Lita finally lost   
control and started to cry in deep, wracking sobs. Everyone gathered   
around and took Lita into their comforting embrace. It was going to   
be hard to let her go, but there was nothing to be done, and everyone   
knew it.  
"Don't worry, we'll always be here for you Lita," Serena said   
soothingly as she stroked her hair.  
  
A week and many tears later, Lita was all packed up and ready   
to go. Lita said her goodbyes, and was on the plane before it fully   
sunk in that she was leaving her friends. She pulled a pill bottle   
out of her carry on back pack, and shook out two into her hand and   
stared at them. They were sleeping pills and prescribed by her   
doctor, and Lita was loathed to take even one of the damned things.   
But she had always hated flying. Her parents had died in a plane   
crash, after all. And so she decided it was the best thing to do.   
Lita popped them into her mouth, washed them down with some water, and  
was lost to oblivion within minutes. As she slept deeply, she had a   
dream…  
  
She was in a vast forest, walking along a path. As she   
looked around she could see that there were trees of both green and  
silver, but she didn't find it odd at all. As she went deeper into   
the woods, Lita came upon a huge crystal like statue of a wolf. Upon  
further inspection she found that it had an inscription on the side,   
which read:  
  
'The great fight is almost at hand,  
A great darkness is spreading across the land,  
If He claims this world for his own,  
Then the earth is doomed and alone.  
  
But there is a ray of hope that shines,  
If the Princess can walk the sacred lines,  
And can claim the star crystal hers by right,  
Then there is still a chance to fight.  
  
But if she cannot find her soulmate,  
Then the Dark One will be able to claim the princess's fate,  
Everything will be lost if her soul mate and she,   
Cannot come together to fulfill their destiny.'  
  
Lita awoke with a start, and saw that everyone was getting   
off. By the time she got off the plane and found her baggage, she had   
totally forgotten about the dream. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face   
in the huge crowd. She waved and called out, "Hi Aunt ChiChi."  
  
  
  
  
  
***** Once Again, I do NOT own SM or DMZ. Te he, I wish.   
Anyway, comments, questions, flames, send to kthai123@home.com  
It gets better, I promise!! ****** 


	2. Chapter One: A New Home

Author's Note: Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter. I know  
there is a problem with the timeline and all, but I wanted both Trunks   
and Chibi-Trunks (who's about 7 or 8) to be in this fic.  
Also, I know ChiChi is against fighting and all in the normal  
timeline, but hey, remember she is a kick-ass fighter herself, and in  
MY timeline she is okay with training Gohan and Lita in martial arts.   
Just think of it as after Lita left, ChiChi got all anti-fighting.  
To those of you who are wondering, I used both American and  
Japanese names for the Senshi/Scouts. For Jupiter, I am using her   
American name, but 'Makoto' is her middle name. I kept the Japanese  
spelling of Ami and Rei, and kept the shorter name 'Mina', cause I   
think it's cute. Also, for Sailor Moon I am using 'Serena', because   
I think it suits her, and the occasional 'bunny' for her nick name.   
All of the Outer Senshi kept their original Japanese names: Setsuna,   
Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, because i just don't like the names that   
America gave most of them. Let's face it, Haruka should never, ever   
have been named 'Amara'. I shudder at the thought. And Setsuna's name  
as Trista I never liked either. But that's just my opinion. Oh yeah,  
and Darien's name will stay as Darien, but any references to him as   
King, will be 'King Endimion'. If you have any questions about any  
of this, just email them to me. Yadda yadda.   
  
I would like to thank Aislinn, who was the ONLY person I got  
any feedback from. I really do appreciate it!!! Okay, email me at   
KThai123@cox.net if you have any questions or comments.  
  
And as always, Thank you, dear Princess, for all your help and  
support and NAGGING!!!  
  
Oh, and in the spirit of being random, because the afore   
mentioned stuff was all business, I leave you with these thoughts:  
  
If you would like to donate a shinny  
penny to the save a chicken foundation, please contact my cohort,the   
Princess of Random, though I'll have to ask her if she'll let me give  
out her email addy.   
Oh, and would you like to donate a shinny nickle to the save  
a marmoset foundation? Do you know what a marmoset is?   
And don't forget to hug your pets, because they need love too.  
And if you have a fish, well, you can hug them too. Yes you can, I  
say! Yes you can!  
Speaking of pets, I would like to dedicate this chapter randomly  
to Foxy, my crime fighting Chihuahua, and his trusty tennis ball.  
And to Sugar, my short and hyper, other lovable dog who seems   
to be doing laps around my dinning room table at the moment. And away  
she goes!! Okay, my random comments are done for this session.  
If you had the patience to get through the opening to my story,  
I commend you. And if you just skipped it, well, you're missing out  
on the good random stuff. Okay. Te he.  
  
The Queen has spoken.  
  
So it is written, so it shall be.  
  
Good bye for now!!!  
  
  
Chapter 1: A New Home  
  
Lita hugged her aunt fiercely. Even though it was technically  
her aunt's fault that Lita had to leave her friends, it had been too   
long since they had seen each other. Lita was always fond of her   
aunt, since she was the one who started teaching her martial arts.   
"Hi Auntie ChiChi, how have you been?"  
"I have been fine, and so has the family. Oh Lita, look at   
you! You've gotten so big!" said ChiChi, who looked ecstatic over her  
niece's arrival. "Come on, let's get you home already. Oh Papa, where  
are you?" she called out behind her. Just then a massive guy, who   
looked as if he could get into a fight with a semi truck and win, ran  
up and bear-hugged Lita.   
Lita couldn't stop laughing and hugged the Ox King fiercely in   
return. "Hi grandpa, long time no see."  
"Let me get your bags for you," he said as he lifted her 4   
suitcases effortlessly with one hand and cheerily went to get the car.  
Ten minutes and ten more hugs later, they were headed to the   
house, reminiscing the entire way. They arrived at their destination   
about an hour later, with Lita feeling already at home. She looked at   
the quaint little house, in the middle of the dense forest, and fell in  
love with the place all over again. 'It's good to be back' she thought  
to herself.   
ChiChi unlocked the door, opened it, and called out, "Oh dear,  
we're back." As soon as she did, a strange look possessed her   
features.   
Lita peeked around her to see what was up… and saw about 15   
pairs of eyes staring back at her curiously. Lita, never the shy one,  
stepped into the room without a second thought. She saw a familiar   
form leisurely doing handstand pushups. He wore a bright orange suit   
with a Japanese character in the middle, and had pitch black hair that   
looked as if it had been through an electrical storm. When the guy saw  
her, he immediately sprang up.  
"Well hi Lita!" he said in a surprised voice.  
"Hi Uncle Goku," she said as she gave him a big hug. Everyone  
looked kind of stunned, but Lita took no notice of her audience as she  
spied another familiar guy. She walked over and playfully punched   
Gohan in the ribs. Hard.  
"Owwww," he said, feigning pain, but smiling the whole time.   
"You just got here and you're already beating me up. You're such a   
bully Lita."  
Lita gave him a big grin and playfully put him in a head lock.   
"Just like old times huh Gohan. I miss kicking your ass all the time,  
dear cousin. It kept me in shape."  
ChiChi, Goku, and the Ox King fell into bales of laughter, as  
everyone else in the room just looked more and more confused.   
"Oh my," said ChiChi as she regained her composure, which she   
rarely ever lost anymore. "I have totally forgotten my manners. "Let  
me introduce you to everyone." She put her hands around Lita's   
shoulders. "Everyone, this is my niece Lita Makoto Kino, she comes to   
us from Tokyo, and will be staying with us for a while."  
Lita looked out at all the unfamiliar faces, smiled and bowed.   
"Hello everyone." They all said hi, and ChiChi started the introductions.   
Next she stopped in front of little boy of 7, who looked   
suspiciously like Gohan when he was small. "This is my second son,  
Goten. Goten, say hi to your cousin Lita."  
He gave her a smile and then said, "Is it true you kicked my  
brothers ass?"  
Lita laughed and Gohan blushed bright red. "Well, you see, I   
lived with Aunt ChiChi and Uncle Goku for awhile. I am about the same  
age as your brother, and we used to play with each other. Auntie   
ChiChi and Uncle Goku also taught us Martial Arts, so we practiced on   
each other." Everyone gasped at this. "But don't get me wrong, I got   
my share of bruises too, although," she added with a wink of an emerald  
eye, "he never did beat me you know."  
Goten's smile got brighter as Gohan's face got redder. "I   
think I like you cousin Lita," he said, and impulsively gave her a hug.  
Lita laughed and then moved on to another adorable little boy   
with silver hair and big blue eyes. "This is Chibi Trunks. He is   
Goten's best friend," said ChiChi.   
Lita smiled at the little boy and said hi. He gave a little   
wave and then ran off. Next ChiChi stopped in front of a woman about   
20 years old with short light blue hair, and big blue eyes. 'She   
reminds me a lot of Ami,' thought Lita.  
"This is Bulma, Chibi Trunks' mom," said ChiChi. "She's our   
resident scientist, so if you need anything fixed, you could probably   
talk to her."  
Lita said hi, and held out her hand. Bulma shook it and gave   
Lita a warm smile.  
"It's true, I'm the resident scientist, but you'll have to talk  
to my father if you want a mad scientist," said Bulma, and everyone   
laughed good naturedly.   
ChiChi was walking again and stopped in front of a tall guy who  
was bald and had 3 eyes. "This is Tien. He is a good friend of Goku's   
and an exceptional fighter."  
"Hello Lita. I hope that we can be good friends," said Tien  
sincerely.  
Lita smiled. "I would like that a lot," she said, then out of   
the corner of her eye, she spied a very small figure. "And who are   
you?"  
Tien looked down and smiled, "This is my best friend Chaozu."  
The little figure came into the light. Lita saw he almost looked like  
a miniature clown with a white face and red cheeks.  
Lita kneeled down. "Hello. You are adorable, you know."  
Chaozu looked at her a little hurt. "Hey, I am not a toy!   
Don't treat me like one either. I can fight better than most people   
too!"  
Lita frowned. "Don't be offended, please. I said what I said  
because I meant it. I call then as I see 'em, as they say. You are   
cute. I did not mean to belittle you or hurt your feelings. And I can   
see you are a good fighter as well."  
His eyes widened. "Really? How?"  
Lita shrugged. "Any reasonable fighter learns to sense people  
and their abilities. It not only helps them judge an opponent, but   
also helps you not to misjudge people. You happen to have a very   
strong aura of a warrior." She looked a little harder at him and then   
said softly, almost as an afterthought, "It seems that you have also   
died numerously to save your friends."  
Around the room people gasped, and unvoiced questions raged   
through peoples' minds.   
Lita paid no attention to the reactions around the room and   
continued. "So do you forgive me for calling you adorable?"  
Chaozu was stunned. It seemed that this girl knew a lot about  
him. "Yeah, I forgive you."  
Lita smiled, "Thank you. Maybe we can train together," she   
finished. Lita followed ChiChi as she went on to the next person.  
"This is Yamcha. He is an old friend of Goku's, and quite the  
playboy I might add, so watch out," said ChiChi.  
"Hello beautiful," said a guy with black hair that fell to the  
middle of his back, and a scar on his cheek.  
Lita smiled, "Hello Mr. Guy," she said, giving as good as she   
got.  
"And this is Trunks," said ChiChi as she pointed to Lita's   
right.  
Lita looked up and saw not a mere boy, but a god in disguise.   
He was exceptionally well built, with silver hair down to his   
shoulders, and big blue eyes that seemed so familiar to Lita. She   
recovered from her shock enough to pick up her jaw up off the ground   
and say hi.  
"Hello," he said in his naturally deep voice. He held out his  
hand, and as soon as he touched Lita, Trunks almost gasped out loud.   
It was as if lighting had struck them both. Their vision was   
obscured, and each had the intense feeling that they had met somewhere   
before, that they had known each other for a very long time. Lita and   
Trunks pulled away at the same time, and both quickly looked away.   
Both tried to put the incident out of their minds.   
Out of the corner of her eye she could see a guy. The curious  
thing, was that he had a greenish tint to him. But ChiChi didn't say  
anything.  
Next ChiChi stopped in front of a dark haired man. His hair   
looked like Goku's except it was wilder (if that is possible) and he  
had a really big forehead. He wore a funny look on his face, that   
could be described as disbelief and haughtiness. "This is Vegita,   
Bulma's husband, and Chibi Trunks' father."  
Vegita just looked at Lita and said, "You could never have   
beaten Gohan in a fair fight."  
Lita's anger flared. "Are you calling me a liar?"  
"Why no," he said with a condescending little chuckle, "I was   
implying you were a cheater. Either that, or he let you win. It makes   
no difference to me, except that you did not win fairly."  
On the other side of the room Gohan looked a little worried.   
"Uh oh," he said under his breath, "I think Vegita is about to meet his   
match. If my cousin is anything like she used to be, she's not going   
to take that sitting down."  
Lita kind of snapped. "Excuse you asshole. How dare you imply  
that I would cheat. And Gohan is an honorable guy; he wouldn't just   
let me win. If you are so doubtful of my abilities, then why don't you  
challenge me?"  
Vegita's eyes widened, and all's he could do was laugh it off.  
"I wouldn't want to hurt you, little girl."  
Lita laughed in his face. "Ha! As if. You are just scared   
that a little girl like me could kick your ass."  
Vegita's over-inflated ego kicked in right about then. "What   
do you mean I am scared?"  
"Well you obviously are, since you won't fight me," said Lita   
mockingly.  
"Okay, have it your way girl. I challenge you then, right now,  
outside."  
Lita smiled wickedly, and her emerald eyes twinkled. "Fine,   
what are the rules?"  
"No outside interference, and first one off their feet looses."  
"Very well, but jumping does not count."  
"Done," was all he said, and the pair changed into their Ki's   
as fast as possible. They met outside, and everyone stood around them  
in a large circle, giving the two plenty of space.  
Lita and Vegita bowed to each other and the fight began. It   
started off slow, Lita and Vegita only throwing checking kicks and   
punches to assess the others ability. But then it got faster. Lita   
went on the offensive and started throwing an incredibly quick series   
of kicks and punches, not letting up on Vegita. She jumped up without  
warning and landed a flying sidekick to Vegita's ribs. A gasp could   
be heard from the crowd. Vegita grunted, and then put his hands   
together. "Kameah meah!" he screamed and a ball of pure energy came   
speeding towards Lita. She barely managed to do a back flip and twist  
to avoid it, although it was so close Lita's Ki was actually singed.   
She looked at Vegita and grinned maniacally. "Oh, so we're   
using energy attacks huh? Okay then, fine with me," she said as she got  
into a fighting stance again. Vegita was getting a sinking feeling in   
the pit of his stomach.   
Suddenly Lita launched herself at him. Her right hand was  
glowing green with energy as she pulled it back. "Dragon Fist!" she   
said, and she let her hand fly. Vegita somehow managed to block the   
punch, but the force of it sent him flying. He landed on his back with   
a thud.   
Lita walked over to help him up. She offered him her hand, and  
he just looked at it. "Come on Veggie, I am not going to bite you."  
He finally took her hand and let her help him up. "Don't call   
me Veggie," he said.   
Lita just smiled. "You're a pretty good fighter, for a guy   
that is."   
Vegita grunted. "You're not that bad yourself, for a girl that  
is," he relented.   
The crowd stood stunned. This girl, whom they had just met,   
had in the space of 10 minutes landed one of the best fighters the   
world had ever seen on his back. Needless to say, they were all   
impressed.   
Goku gave Lita a pat on her back. "You've been practicing   
haven't you?" he said, his smile wide.  
"Well yeah Uncle Goku. You should know that I would keep   
training," said Lita a-matter-of-factly. 'Well all those practice   
sessions with the Senshi really paid off,' she thought to herself.   
Gohan walked up next. "Wow Lita, you have gotten a lot   
better," he said giving her a victory hug. "Thank Kami you didn't   
challenge me!"  
"Well I hope you know that you're next. I have been waiting   
for a rematch with you," she said with a smile. Gohan just grinned at   
her. Lita was about to say something when a green man walked up. 'Now  
that's something you don't see everyday,' she thought, her eyebrow   
quirking every so much.  
Gohan smiled. "Oh. Lita, this is Piccolo. He is my friend   
and trainer."  
Lita held out her hand. "Hello," she said with a warm smile.  
Piccolo shook her hand briefly. "How did you learn how to use  
an energy attack that powerful, and who taught you that attack you   
used?" he demanded.  
Lita didn't take offence at his questions at all. She   
understood that as a fighter he would want to know about any new styles  
or techniques. Lita thought for a moment. "Well, I first leaned to   
use energy attacks from Goku, because he trained both Gohan and I when   
we were young. And the attack I used today I made up by myself." She   
found it mildly amusing the way Piccolo, and almost everyone else's   
jaws dropped.   
"You mean to tell me you made up that attack all by yourself?  
How could someone as young as you do that?" he asked incredulously.  
Lita did take offence at that. "Of course I made it up by   
myself, and I have come up with many other energy attacks as well.   
Besides, I have been coming up with new attacks and techniques since I  
was nine, so age really has nothing to do with it."  
Piccolo digested this bit of information. "So let me get this  
straight. You have only had formal training in the way of energy from  
Goku, which I gather was no more that a couple years at most when you  
were young, and you are able to make up your own attacks with   
success?"  
"Yup, you got it buddy. But don't misunderstand me, I do still  
train regularly."  
"With who?" was the only reply she got.  
"My friends," Lita answered just as shortly.  
ChiChi took Piccolo's speechlessness for a chance to intervene.  
"I really need to get dinner ready, are you guys hungry?"  
"YES!" was the chorus of shouts that rang out.  
At the mention of cooking Lita's ears pricked up. "Hey Aunt   
ChiChi, why don't I make dinner?" she offered.  
ChiChi looked at her somewhat doubtfully. "I don't know Lita.  
I don't want you to overexert yourself. After all, you just came   
from a long plane ride, and just finished a sparring match."  
"Come on Auntie ChiChi. I miss cooking for you guys, and you   
know I love cooking. Besides," she added with a wink, "I am sure you   
could use a day off from cooking."  
ChiChi reluctantly agreed. "But make sure you cook enough   
Lita, we are feeding a lot of people. Hungry people."  
"No problem," said Lita, already in the kitchen starting the   
food.  
30 minutes later, there was a room full of hungry guys. Lita   
came out of the kitchen holding 4 plates, full of steak, rice, baked   
chicken, and pork respectively.  
Goku and friends dug in as soon as the plates hit the table.  
Everything was gone in a matter of seconds.  
"Is that all the food?" asked a still hungry Chaozu.   
"Of course not little one," said Lita as she expertly balanced  
6 more dishes on her hands and head. She set down the sushi, fried   
chicken, fish, fried rice, broccoli & beef, and shrimp. "That was only   
the appetizer," she said with a smile.  
Next she came out with two huge plates each of steak, phö soup,   
white noodles, Chinese sausage, and sweet & sour pork. Then she sat   
down to eat.  
Piccolo, who was watching, doubted that she would get even the   
scraps. But surprisingly Lita hung in there. She not only got her   
fill, she out ate everyone except Goku!  
After everything was gone, Gohan asked, "Hey Lita, how did you   
actually get any food? I mean I know that had to do it while you lived   
with us, otherwise you would never have gotten past 5, but I would have  
thought you would be out of practice. By the way, the food was great   
as always."  
Lita laughed. "Thanks. I probably would be, if not for my   
friend Bunny. She could out eat all of you. Combined."   
Vegita snorted. "Ha, I would like to see your friend out eat   
me," he said haughtily.   
"May I remind you that you were just out eaten by Lita just   
now," came Bulma's voice from behind him.  
Vegita jumped, and was effectively silenced. For once.  
After some reminiscing with family, Lita went outside to go for  
a walk. She was about a half a mile from the house when Lita sensed a  
presence behind her. She spun around ready for anything, and came   
face to face with a silver haired, blue eyed god. She had run into   
Trunks.   
"What are you doing here? She asked more curious than mad as   
she stepped away from him.   
"Probably the same thing as you, just out for a walk," he said  
in his naturally deep voice.   
"Well then, would you like to walk together?" asked the   
ever-subtle Lita.  
He agreed reluctantly. As they walked, he noticed how deep a   
green her eyes were. Along with her dark brown hair that shone in the   
moonlight, she could pass very easily for an Amazon goddess he thought   
to himself. Pretty soon, the pair was talking freely.   
"So where do you come from?" asked Lita.  
"Well, I come from a place far away. My dad died when I was   
young, my mother when I was a young teenager because of a freak   
accident in a lab she was working in, so I came to live here, with   
friends."  
Lita was silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry. My parents   
died when I was young, too. They died in a plane crash, and it is why   
sometime I get afraid to fly. Auntie ChiChi and Uncle Goku are the   
only family I have left," Lita confided.  
They took comfort in each other's presence, as they walked   
along the forest path. Lita was happy for the moment of peace. She   
felt a strong sense of foreboding, and something told her that   
something was going to happen, and whatever that something was, it was  
going to happen very soon. 


	3. Chapter Two: Enter the Enemy

Note From The Queen: Okay guys. Insert standard disclaimer  
here. I don't own yadda yadda yadda. Sorry Chapter 1 didn't come out  
last week. It was a mistake on my part. I sent it in on time, but I   
Forgot to make sure the text looked spiffy and all, so you get two   
chapters in one! Yeah!   
Okay, anyway. Thanks again to the Princess of Random, for   
forcing me to go take ballroom dancing lessons!!!! Damn you I say!   
Te he, it was fun. But just for the record, raving kicks ballroom   
dancing's ass! And Martial arts kicks everyone's ass!!!!!  
Okay, enough of that. I assume you're here for the   
story? Okay then, read on.  
Remember, all questions, comments, concerns go to:   
KThai123@cox.net. And if ya feel like flaming me, sure, send your  
stuff to me too, though you will probably get a smart ass reply   
for your trouble.   
Thank you to anyone who is taking the time to read this!!!  
  
And if you wish you can read some of my random musings at the  
end of the story, so all of you who don't want to be sucked in by the  
crazyness can leave if they want. ALRIGHT!  
  
The Queen has spoken.   
So it is written, so it shall be.  
  
On with the words!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Enter The Enemy  
  
  
Jade paced the room nervously, his dark green hair out of   
because of his nervous habit of running his hands through his hair, and   
the two locks of silver that always stood out were slightly obscured.   
He was going to wear a hole in the carpet but he couldn't help it. If  
anyone else had been in the room, they would have been able to taste   
his nervousness in the air. Finally the door opened and a voice inside  
beckoned him inside. Jade's silver eyes went dark gray with fear.   
Nevertheless, he walked in and dipped into a graceful bow, put one knee  
on the floor, keeping his head bowed.  
"Your Majesty," he said respectfully.  
"Arise Jade," a deep voice bid him.  
"Prince Damien, we have not located the one you seek yet."  
"Another failure, Jade?" asked Damien, his eyes still downcast,  
so Jade could not see them, but he could hear the menacing edge to the   
Prince's voice. "And you had such hope for this batch of Senshi, too."  
"I am sorry, Prince, but the one you seek was not among the   
girls that we found. They were young, and dispatched quickly and   
easily. We will find her, I swear it to you!" Jade said, his voice   
heated.  
Damien stepped out of the shadows, and Jade felt his fear   
acutely. Damien's silver hair shone brightly in the light, and his two  
locks of dark green hair stood out all the more. Damien's face was   
without a single blemish, the skin pristine, if a little pale, the nose  
straight, with a little aristocratic upturn at the tip, and his lush   
mouth was set in a harsh line. But that wasn't what scared Jade, it  
was the hard glint in the green eyes.   
Quicker than Jade thought possible, Damien's hand lashed out   
and grabbed Jade by the throat. With more than human strength, he   
lifted Jade up more than a foot off the ground. "You know I do not   
tolerate failure," said Damien harshly. "Even from my own brother. I  
expect the best of you, as with everyone else."  
"W-wait m-majesty, we th-think we might k-know where s-she is!"  
Jade said, trying very hard simply to draw breath. As quickly as he   
had lifted Jade, the prince released him and he dropped to the ground.  
Jade inhaled quickly, trying to give his body back the oxygen of which   
it was deprived.  
"Explain Jade, before I change my mind about letting you live,"  
said Damien dangerously, a glint in his eye, a vicious snarl upon his   
handsome face.   
After Jade had caught his breath, he stood up. "Well Prince,   
we have located a planet which seems to have reports of Sailor Senshi  
showing up. We do not know if she is among them, but if we sent   
someone to attack we might be able to find out if the one you seek is  
there."  
"Very well. For your sake I hope we do find her. Now what is  
the planet called?" Damien asked, his eyes gleaming with a light of   
hope.   
"Earth, your majesty," said Jade nervously.   
"Hmm, the same Earth that was a part of the Silver Millennium?"  
he asked.  
Jade nodded. "Yes, but I believe Earth was never officially   
part of the Silver Millennium."  
"Then it is possible that the Queen might have sent them there.  
We spent so much time thinking that the Queen would have sent them as   
far away from the old Moon Kingdom as possible, lest their enemies   
return, we did not even think of checking in that solar system," said  
Damien almost to himself, then he turned and addressed Jade directly.   
"Go and set coordinates for Earth." There was a finality in his tone   
that was utterly dismissive and Jade lost no time in haling ass out of  
the room.  
'Soon,' he thought to himself. 'Soon you will be mine, and  
together we will rule the universe!' He licked his lips in   
anticipation. Soon he would have all that he had ever wanted, and  
searched for, for so long.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* end of story*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Begin random musings.  
  
  
Te he. The leprechauns will never get my lucky charms. And neither  
will dirty boys in parks at 11:00pm at night. HA! Now THAT is a funny  
story.  
  
Hey, would you guys like to hear one of my random theories on  
teeagers and rebelling??? (Yes Princess, I hear you protesting out   
there, but you are the MINORITY I tell you!) And for anyone who is   
wondering, I am a teenager.  
  
Okay, here goes. Society often speaks about teenagers and   
rebelling, and many people say "Rebelling is just a phase. All teenagers  
go through it at one point or another."   
So, if rebelling is something that all teenagers do, and it is   
expected of them, is it really rebelling? Or is it conforming to   
society's view of them?  
And if rebelling is conforming, than would acquiescing to your  
parent's and the communities edicts be, in actually, rebelling?  
Or perhaps this is what society wants us to think, that in our  
'rebelling' against rebelling, we are actually 'conforming' to their   
will.   
Trippy, ain't it?  
Now remember, I use 'they' loosely, and I don't mean to make it  
seem as if the world is against us and all that.  
This is a curious thing that just occured to me when I was   
having a conversation with a friend, and I thought it worthy enough   
to bring forward. This is just a condensed version of my theory, but  
what do you think? Or I suppose it is not a threory, but just a....  
well, a random musing.  
  
  
Oooootay. Well, ta ta for now. I'll leave you with that thought.  
Bu bye!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Jupiter Makes an Appearance

Hello, and welcome back to Shadow of the Past. I hope that you  
  
will like this chapter. Yadda yadda. I feel inclined to put the   
  
standard disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon (even though my friends tell me I act   
  
like Sailor Jupiter), and I sure don't own Dragon Ball Z, even though   
  
that would be a nice thought.  
  
Then again, I don't think anyone on this site is going to think  
  
that the original creaters are doing fanfics, but hey, it's possible!  
  
Hm... wouldn't it be great if Naoko did a Sailor Moon fanfic,  
  
one of those "what ifs"?  
  
BTW, For those of you who haven't, I recomend you see Rush Hour  
  
2! I think it's as good as or better than the first! The kicks are  
  
awsome. And watch the chicken! Somebody saved a chicken!!! The   
  
SCF, Save a Chicken Foundation, are very happy and are doing   
  
cartwheels! As are the chickens.   
  
Okay, gotta go. Have fun kids!  
  
The Queen has spoken.  
  
So it is written, so it shall be.  
  
Ta ta!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Jupiter Makes an Appearance   
  
Lita yawned and stretched. She had spent 3 weeks here with her  
  
Aunt, and had loved every minute of it. She missed Serena and everyone  
  
of course, but she called them at least once every few days, so it   
  
wasn't like they were totally out of reach. Lita had, despite her   
  
homesickness, fallen in love with her new friends.   
  
This particular day, Lita was spending the day with her family,  
  
and her new friends relaxing. That is, Bulma, ChiChi, and Lita were   
  
watching the guys show off, trying to see who could catch the biggest  
  
fish with their bare hands. It had started when Goten and Chibi Trunks  
  
pulled out a 5-foot carp out of the lake, and when everyone else joined   
  
in, the fish's size quickly escalated. Goku had presently just pulled  
  
out one roughly the size of a house. Everyone was just having a good  
  
time, until a loud explosion startled them.  
  
Goku, Vegita, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Yamcha, Tien,  
  
Piccolo, and Chaozu all jumped out of the lake to meet the whatever had  
  
caused the explosion.  
  
The 'whatever' that had caused to the explosion, it turned out,  
  
were four giant monsters. They were large and pitch black, and looked   
  
as if they were made out of rubber. They had two arms, two legs, and a  
  
head, but had a single eye in the middle of their forehead, and teeth  
  
that looked as if they could shred metal.  
  
"Youma's," whispered a dismayed Lita. Her emerald eyes were   
  
sad, but their was a glint of... eagerness in their depths.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" yelled Goku. "Do you come   
  
in peace?"  
  
The thing that was closest spoke. "We are the minions of the   
  
Prince of Darkness. We are here to take over your miserable planet."  
  
"I don't think so," said Piccolo, and suddenly the fight was   
  
on. Goten and Chibi Trunks were the first to try their might against   
  
creatures they had never before encountered. They launched themselves  
  
at the monsters, and were knocked unconscious by the first one as it   
  
let out a wave of negative energy. Goku and Vegita screamed in rage,   
  
and attacked the creatures without mercy, and the rest of the guys   
  
joined in the battle. All the energy that was fired brought up a cloud  
  
of dust that obscured the vision of ChiChi, Bulma, and Lita.  
  
When it finally settled, the girls gasped. The only people   
  
still standing were Goku, Vegita, Trunks, and Gohan, and they didn't   
  
look to good. The 4 youma's were all there and didn't have a scratch   
  
on them.   
  
"What?! Why aren't they affected by our attacks at all?" said   
  
Vegita as Gohan and Trunks stopped the attack briefly, their breathing   
  
a little labored. The Z fighters had never seen anything like this   
  
before in their lives. Here was something that could either simply   
  
absorb energy attacks, or make it bounce right off of them!  
  
'I can't let them hurt anymore people,' thought Lita. 'Even if  
  
it means showing my aunt and my new friends my powers, I have to do   
  
something!' Just then, one of the youma's sent a ball of black energy   
  
straight for Vegita. He stood their and sneered, having no idea at the  
  
capabilities of that seemingly innocent ball. Lita ran and jumped,   
  
managing to knock Vegita out of the way.  
  
"Lita NO!" cried ChiChi. "You can't fight those things!   
  
You'll be killed!"  
  
"Don't worry," she said to ChiChi as she helped Vegita up.   
  
"I'm sorry I cannot stand by while my friends get hurt, I have to do   
  
something."  
  
Vegita looked at her, and a little concern actually showed in   
  
his eyes. "But you can't possible do anything to those things. You're  
  
just a little girl."  
  
Lita saw the concern, and smiled comfortingly as she set him   
  
down and turned towards the four youma's. "You have hurt my family and  
  
my friends, and now you have to pay," she said, deathly quiet.   
  
"Haha, what can a little girl like you do to us?" one of them   
  
asked her.  
  
"You'd be surprised," she said as she smiled maniacally at   
  
them.   
  
To everyone watching, it seemed that Lita pulled a pen with a   
  
sort of compact on it out of thin air. Nobody had any idea what the   
  
little talisman could do. Lita held up her wand, and said 3 simple   
  
words.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Strands of lighting lanced out from the   
  
pen and encompassed Lita. It dissolved her tank top and jeans and   
  
replaced it with a white body suit. On the chest and the back of her   
  
formed two pink bows, and a green skirt. A tiara appeared with a green   
  
jewel in the center, and a green choker with a star on appeared on her  
  
neck. Lastly, the lightning formed white gloves and tall green boots.  
  
Needless to say, everyone was just a little stunned.  
  
Sailor Jupiter struck a pose. "You have hurt my friends, you   
  
have hurt my family, and you have upset the balance of nature. I am  
  
Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of thunder, lightning, and nature. I will not   
  
let you do any more harm than you have already done. In the name of   
  
Jupiter, I will punish you!"  
  
The youma's looked slightly confused. Then the first one just   
  
laughed again. "You are too small to do anything to us."  
  
Sailor Jupiter said nothing, but smiled evilly. Without   
  
warning, she launched herself in the air and landed right in front of   
  
the four youma's. "Jupiter," she said and an antenna came up from her  
  
tiara. "Thunder," she said and lightning began to crackle around her.  
  
"Crash!" she yelled and threw the energy at the youma's.  
  
The lightning struck them point blank, and the youma's screamed  
  
in pain. When the dust settled, 3 of them were nothing but a bad   
  
memory.   
  
Everyone watching was awestruck. They couldn't believe what   
  
they were seeing with there own eyes.  
  
Sailor Jupiter eyed the fourth and last youma.   
  
"Ha ha little girl. Magic has no effect on me, so you cannot   
  
harm me," it cackled stupidly, believing itself to be invincible now.   
  
Sailor Jupiter just looked at him calmly. "Very well," she   
  
said, and then launched herself at it faster than anyone thought   
  
possible. She leaped into the air, her arms pulled back, she willed   
  
them to start gathering energy. They started to glow green and just as  
  
she was about to crash into him she yelled, "Twin Dragon Fist Strike!"   
  
and punched him with both hands. The force of it not only knocked him   
  
off his feet, but knocked him into several pieces as well. The youma   
  
uttered one last scream from its decapitated head, then hit the floor   
  
and shattered into dust that the wind blew away to nowhere.   
  
Sailor Jupiter dusted herself off, and went to help bring her   
  
friends and family back to the house to mend. She mentally prepared to   
  
answer all the inevitable questions that would come later.  
  
**************************  
  
Unknown to anyone, someone sat watching the whole scene unfold.   
  
Jade smiled, 'I think we have finally found what my prince is looking for,'   
  
he thought to himself. 'Still, it seems a shame that such a beautiful planet   
  
will have to fall, but if my brother wills it, than it will be so.' Jade   
  
teleported back to the ship to see his Prince.  
  
When Damien finally was able to see Jade, he smiled. "I hope  
  
for your sake brother mine, that you bring good news."  
  
Jade kneeled briefly and then stood. "Yes my Prince, I carry   
  
good news."  
  
"Well then, out with it," he said as he started walking with   
  
his brother down a long corridor. The affection between brothers was   
  
apparent, even if at times Damien's legendary temper sometimes went off   
  
with Jade bearing the brunt of it.  
  
"I just sent 4 youma's down to the planet. I thought if   
  
nothing else, we could take over and add Earth to our many planets.   
  
But anyway, the youma's were met with humans of higher than normal   
  
energy levels, who threw energy attacks at them but couldn't scratch   
  
the youma's at all. Just as it seemed that the youma's would win this  
  
battle, there was a flash of bright light. I looked away, and when I   
  
looked back, there was a girl dressed in strange clothing. She looked   
  
just like a Sailor Scout from the old stories of the Silver   
  
Millennium."  
  
Damien stopped in his tracks, and looked his brother in the   
  
eye. "Jade, can you tell me what color she was wearing, and what power  
  
she wielded?" he said earnestly.   
  
"Yes, she wore the colors white and green, and wielded the   
  
power of lightning."  
  
Hope blossomed within Damien. "Can you tell me what she called  
  
herself?"  
  
"Why yes, as I moved closer, I heard her call herself Sailor   
  
Jupiter. Why?"  
  
"Because, my dear brother, my search is at long last over. I   
  
have found who I have been looking for." He hugged his brother tightly.  
  
It was turning out to be a beautiful day in the Solar System. 


	5. Chapter 4: Jupiter Unmasked

Hello Minna-chan! How's everyone doing? Okay, okay, there's been a   
  
lot of pressure in the 'let's write somemore' department, so here is  
  
the next installment of "Shadow of the Past". Hope you guys like it.  
  
We'll be getting into more 'action oriented' scenes soon, I  
  
promise.   
  
Again, the disclaimer applies: I don't own Sailor Moon, and  
  
I don't own Dragon Ball (Z,GT). If you sincerely thought I did, then  
  
maybe you aren't as big a Moon fan as you thought you were.  
  
For all those who care, my random musings shall be at the   
  
bottom of the page.  
  
In any case, read on!  
  
Syonara!  
  
The Queen has spoken.  
  
So it is written, so it shall be.  
  
Chapter 4: Jupiter Unmasked   
  
The battle over, Sailor Jupiter, and all those who weren't   
  
injured that bad, helped carry/lead the others back to Goku's house,  
  
and deposited everyone on sofa's, chairs, or the floor, whatever was  
  
more convenient. As soon as everyone was comfortable, or relatively  
  
so, the questions started.  
  
"How did you do that Lita?" asked Goku.  
  
"How could you possibly beat them when we couldn't even scratch  
  
them?" asked Vegita.  
  
"What were those things we were fighting?" asked Chaozu.  
  
"What were those attacks you were throwing?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Who or what is Sailor Jupiter?" asked Gohan.  
  
"And why do you have to have such a short skirt?" asked ChiChi,  
  
eyeing her niece with a disapproving glance.   
  
Assaulted with questions, Sailor Jupiter held up her hands and  
  
backed up a bit. "Whoa guys, hold on, one question at a time, please!  
  
First of all, Aunt ChiChi, I didn't make this suit, promise. I can't   
  
change it, but I don't mind it at all. Sure it's kind of short, but   
  
have you every tried to side kick a monster in a *long* skirt? Besides,  
  
I think it was really meant to distract the enemy," she said with a   
  
wink. ChiChi sighed, but didn't comment any further. "Now, before I   
  
answer anymore questions, let me at least change out of my suit."   
  
Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes, and concentrated. Within seconds a   
  
warm light bathed her, and her Scout uniform melted away to her tank   
  
top and jeans. She sighed before continuing.  
  
"Now to answer the rest of you questions. I guess I should   
  
answer the easiest question first. *I* am Sailor Jupiter. *What*   
  
Sailor Jupiter is, well that's an entirely different question, and less  
  
easy to answer. I am part of a group of female warriors called the   
  
Sailor Scouts, Sailor Soldiers, or the Sailor Senshi, whichever you   
  
want to call them. Our duty is to protect our Princess and the Earth   
  
from invading forces, meaning outside this universe."  
  
Lita looked around the room and saw everyone was hanging on her  
  
every word. Even Goten and Chibi Trunks were paying attention for   
  
once. They were taking this really well. She continued.   
  
"Now you are probably thinking, why am I Sailor Jupiter? I   
  
don't want to bore you with a long story, but it kind of has to be   
  
done. I will try to make it as short and to the point as possible, but  
  
please keep in mind this is a very true story. Well a long time ago   
  
there was something called the Silver Millennium. It was a time of   
  
peace with all the planets bonding together in a great alliance with   
  
the Moon at the center. The Earth was never really on good terms with   
  
the Moon, but the Prince of the Earth fell in love with the Princess of   
  
the Moon. Everyone thought this was really good because it would unite  
  
the Earth and Moon together. Well, everyone, that is, except for a   
  
person named Beryl. She was pissed because she had a big crush on the  
  
Prince. Beryl, with the help of a great evil force, turned the   
  
Prince's guards evil and started to attack the Moon.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and I, known as the  
  
Inner Senshi, were the Princess's guards and protected her and the Moon  
  
as best we could. Although we all fought valiantly, we all fell in   
  
battle, but we protected our Princess and our civilization to our last  
  
breath. The other Sailor Senshi, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor   
  
Saturn, and Sailor Pluto, known collectively as the Outer Senshi, also  
  
fell. Eventually, Beryl found the Prince and Princess, and because   
  
they refused to part, killed them both. The Queen of the Moon, who   
  
couldn't bear the thought of her only child dying because she simply   
  
loved a man too much, used the awesome power of the Silver Crystal to   
  
send her soul, and all the other soul's of the Moon Kingdom to the   
  
future on Earth. She erased our memories so we could be happy, but   
  
also sent the means to wake the sleeping Senshi should the need ever   
  
arise. Suffice it to say that we did need to be awakened, and we have   
  
faced a hell of a lot of enemy's since we were wakened about 3 years   
  
ago."  
  
"So what you're telling us is that you are one of these people   
  
who are supposed to protect the Earth?" asked Chaozu.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what kind of Powers do you have?" asked Vegita.  
  
"I'll answer that question in a second. First I'll answer the   
  
question I can see in your eyes. No I did not cheat when I kicked your  
  
ass. As you saw, being a Sailor Senshi I have a lot of power. But   
  
being a Sailor Senshi can only enhance what I naturally have. When I   
  
fought you I only used my natural abilities. From what I understand I   
  
can only use my Scout powers in Scout form, although I have not tried   
  
it in my regular form."  
  
Vegita was taken aback that Lita could see through him so easy.  
  
(Hey, come on, it's not really that hard.)  
  
Lita dismissed his surprised look and continued. "I wield the   
  
powers of Lightning, Thunder, and Nature. I am also physically the   
  
strongest of the Inner Senshi. I have a lot of energy attacks that I   
  
have come up with, that I have found can be used in my Scout form and   
  
they are also enhanced at least two fold. As an off note, most of the   
  
innate abilities of a Sailor Senshi are magic and energy combined. The  
  
only reason I was able to defeat these youma's and you weren't, was   
  
because they were immune to your energy attacks, and not to my magical   
  
attacks. All except the last one, which I also took care of. You guys  
  
would probably do pretty well against most youma's."  
  
"Which brings us to our next important question, what the hell  
  
is a youma?" said an until now silent Yamcha.   
  
Lita thought about that question for awhile. "Well, and youma   
  
is a foot soldier of sorts for the enemy. Almost all the evil people   
  
who have attacked the earth have had them in one form or another. Most  
  
youma's are genetically engineered, which means the are programmed for   
  
various things. They can be for gathering energy or other various   
  
items, or can even be henchmen. The ones we fought were a seek and   
  
destroy kind."  
  
Gohan looked admirably at her. "Your seem to have learned a   
  
lot Lita."  
  
Lita smiled at him. "Well yeah. We, and by we I mean the   
  
other scouts and I, have to train almost everyday. It is extremely   
  
taxing on you, but really does help you to become, faster and stronger.  
  
We have fought many kinds of enemies since finding out that who we were  
  
and what our mission was, and we try to figure out as much about them   
  
as possible. And Luna always says, know your enemy."   
  
"Who's Luna," asked a confused Piccolo.  
  
"Oh, she's my friend's cat. She is our resident trainer along   
  
with Artemis." Lita chuckled at the looks on everyone's face.  
  
Lita suddenly sobered. "From what I can gather, that wasn't   
  
just random youma's attacking. I think we have a new enemy on our   
  
hands. I just don't know if I should call in the others or not."  
  
Goten and Chibi Trunks ran up to her. "Don't worry Lita, we   
  
can beat them!" they told her in unison. Lita impulsively reached down  
  
and hugged them both.  
  
"Hey they're right you know," said an excited Tien. "If we   
  
learn more about them, we can beat them. We've have battled worse odds  
  
before."  
  
"Yeah!" Chaozu chimed in. "If we can train together, and learn   
  
from one another, we could do it."  
  
Lita smiled. "I don't know. I suppose I should call my   
  
friends." Lita went into her room, and came back with her communicator.  
  
"I just hope it works from this far away," she muttered to herself.  
  
She punched in a few keys, and then spoke into it. "Ami, Ami   
  
are your there?" she asked. After a couple moments of static a   
  
familiar blue head popped into view.  
  
"Lita? What's wrong?" asked Ami, concerned at why her friend   
  
would use the communicator. She knew that Lita wouldn't use it unless  
  
absolutely necessary. She also saw a lot of people in the background   
  
and Ami's eyebrows raised and she sent an unspoken question.  
  
Lita sighed and she told her friend the whole story. "…and so   
  
I told them all about us. They seem to be taking it really well   
  
though. Anyway, what do you think?"  
  
A few seconds into Lita's story Ami had called the other girls,  
  
so they were all listening in. "Well Lita," began Ami. "I don't think  
  
we could come down there right now."  
  
"Yeah," continued Rei. "We have a slight youma problem here.   
  
Nothing we can't handle, but all the same, we have to take care of it."  
  
"Hi Lita, meet any cute guys there yet?" asked Serena. Rei   
  
said something only Serena could hear, and then Rei and Serena started   
  
arguing and sticking their tongues out.  
  
Ami, Mina, and Lita had sweat drops on their foreheads. "Well   
  
anyway," said Mina. "If we can spare anyone, we'll send them to you.   
  
But can you handle them on your own, at least for now?" she asked   
  
concerned at her friends' safety.   
  
In the background all the guys were cheering and Lita laughed.   
  
"Well, I don't have an exactly normal family. I am sure with the help   
  
of them and my new friends, we can handle the situation."  
  
At the mention of friends and hearing all the male voices, Mina  
  
strained to look around Lita. "That's great Lita. We'll talk to the  
  
Outers tomorrow and see if they can come help or something. Hey,   
  
remember to save some guys for me though, ok?" Lita laughed and agreed,  
  
and Ami's face reappeared.   
  
"What do you know about the enemy so far Lita?" she asked.  
  
"Well, all I know is that they sent really low class youma's,  
  
so I think this was a scouting mission. One of them said something   
  
about 'Dark Prince' or something." Before she could say anything else,   
  
a familiar cat face popped into view.   
  
"Lita, did they say 'The Prince of Darkness' by any chance,"   
  
the feline asked urgently.   
  
"Yeah Luna, that was it. They said, 'We are the minions of the  
  
Prince of Darkness'. Why though Luna?"  
  
Luna paled, which is not an easy thing to do for a cat. "Lita,  
  
listen closely. The Prince of Darkness is one of the worst enemies you  
  
could ever come up against. I'm sorry, you'll have to handle it for   
  
the moment, but I will send someone. Do you think seriously think you  
  
can handle it?"  
  
"We can handle it Luna," said Lita, her voice full of   
  
conviction. "My uncle and his friends are very strong. I would trust   
  
them with my life in a fight."  
  
"Well Lita, you just may have to do that. I have to go, but I   
  
promise to let you know who we will send and when. Until then, try not  
  
to directly cross swords with the Prince."  
  
"Okay Luna, I'll talk to you guys later, bye."   
  
After everyone had said good bye, she put away her   
  
communicator. "Well guys, I guess it's just us for now," she said in a  
  
worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry Lita," said Gohan as he walked over to her. "We   
  
can do it."  
  
Lita looked at him and sighed. Then she saw a silver flash out  
  
of the corner of her eye. She saw Trunks, sharpening a really big   
  
sword.  
  
Trunks looked Lita straight in the eye and smiled. "Whatever  
  
they throw at us, we can take. I know we can." Everyone let up a cheer  
  
and Lita smiled, if ever so slightly.  
  
"Yes, I think if anyone can do it, we can," she said. 'But   
  
somehow I know it isn't going to be easy. Not by a long shot,' she   
  
thought to herself.  
  
Little did she know that she was very right. Very soon she,   
  
the Senshi, and her new found friends would embark upon a journey that   
  
none of them could foresee. Let us just hope the can handle what is to   
  
come, for their sake, and ours.  
  
~~EnD ChApTeR~~  
  
I just got back from a trip to Las Vegas with my family, and it was a  
  
VERY interesting trip.   
  
~Turtles are very amusing, especially in hick towns with money  
  
hanging off of walls. True story!   
  
~Beware of ducks. They bite, and how!  
  
oh yeah, I almost forgot. HEY PRINCESS!! Ya you, STINA!!!!!   
  
Remember all those hints I told you were in the story that   
  
alluded to the sequals that will be following story?   
  
Yeah there is a CRAP LOAD in this chapter, so break out the   
  
fine tooth comb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ta Ta For Now.  
  
The Queen has spoken.  
  
So it is written, so it shall be. 


	6. Chapter 5: Time to Train

Hey guys!  
  
Back again for another chapter I see! How's it looking so far? If ya  
  
got the time, email me at KThai123@home.com and tell me!   
  
That is, if you want the story to continue, mu wa ha ha (evil cackle).  
  
Oh, and thanx to everyone who has emailed me and told me that my story  
  
actually has people who want to read it! Thanx Ash!  
  
I appreciate all the support.  
  
And as an afternote, I am thinking of also putting up another story,  
  
(not relating to this one, but another story of mine, an AU)  
  
but I'm not sure yet.   
  
Okay okay, here's what you've been waiting for: Chapter 5, hope you   
  
like it!  
  
The Queen has spoken.   
  
So it is written, so it shall be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Time to Train!  
  
Lita smiled at her trainees. Right now she was working with   
  
Goku, Vegita, Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks, the strongest warriors. If   
  
they couldn't get what she was going to attempt to teach, none of them   
  
would. They were lined up in a row in front of her, ready and waiting.  
  
"Okay guys, today we are going to work on developing your own   
  
attacks," she said.  
  
"But we already know how to make our own attacks. Why don't we   
  
learn something useful?" Vegita protested indignantly.  
  
"You got it wrong Veggie. You know how to make *some* attacks.   
  
Their power is nothing compared to what you will learn today, provided   
  
you *can* learn it," she said. Vegita shut up real quick, and didn't   
  
even comment on his new nickname. Wonders what the promise of more   
  
power will do to a person. "Now, I know that you already know how to   
  
make attacks. Today we are going to find your own personal attacks,   
  
something that only you can use. Everyone has a basic instinct to   
  
fight against evil. We all have a certain place within us that houses   
  
an awesome power that is ours for the taking, if we can find it. I   
  
found it at an early age, but only by accident, and today I will teach   
  
you how to find it. Goku, how about we try you first. I know that you   
  
are in tune with nature to a point, and that will help immensely."   
  
Goku walked over to Lita and smiled. Lita turned in so that he   
  
was facing the flat field. She made damn sure he was facing away from   
  
anything alive.   
  
"Okay Goku, I want you to close your eyes." Goku did as he was   
  
told. "Now, with your mind, feel all around you. Sense the energy   
  
that flows in everything. The oceans, animals, the sky, everything has   
  
energy. Can you feel it?"  
  
Goku smiled again. "Yes, I can feel the energy in the very   
  
air."  
  
"Good. Now turn your mind in the other direction, down into   
  
yourself. Feel your own energy. Okay?" Goku nodded. "Alright, now   
  
you need to go deep within yourself, to the deepest reaches of your   
  
soul."  
  
After a minute Goku started. "Lita, I feel it! The power is so   
  
great that I can't believe it is inside me!" he was almost shouting.  
  
"Easy Goku, don't get frightened. I know that might sound   
  
stupid, but the power each one of us wields is a shock even to ourselves.   
  
Now that you have found your power source, look deep within that. You   
  
will find your most basic attack, an attack that is yours, and yours   
  
alone," Lita instructed him softly. "When you find it, the words   
  
will come to you."  
  
Goku looked inside the awesome power that was his, and suddenly   
  
he found it, and the words did come. He opened his eyes and put his   
  
hands above his head. As the energy began to gather he said, "Ragging   
  
Storm!" Goku threw the concentrated ball that had gathered in his hands.   
  
It flew with amazing speed and contacted with a pretty high mountain   
  
about 100 miles away. They all watched as it was incinerated instantly   
  
when the ball hit it.   
  
Goku scratched his head. "Wow, I did that?" he said wonderingly,   
  
and then stumbled a little.  
  
Lita caught him before he went far. "Yes you did. That is   
  
your own attack, or at least the weakest of them. You can find many   
  
others if you search your power source more, but you must be careful   
  
using them. If you use them too much, your power source runs out, and   
  
you bite the dust. But the more you train with them, the more of your   
  
power source you can use safely, and the larger your attacks become.   
  
As long as you watch your Source, you shouldn't have a problem."   
  
Goku went off to find some more of his power. "Okay, who's next.   
  
Veggie how about you?"  
  
Vegita walked forward and he looked a little unsure. "Can't I   
  
just do exactly what Goku did?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "Nope, sorry. Everyone is different so   
  
you probably have a different way to find your center. Now come here."   
  
Vegita did as he was told. "Now sit down." Vegita was about to protest   
  
when Lita help up her hand. "Stop fighting me. I am trying to do this  
  
for you, not me. This is going to take a little bit of time and   
  
patience. You are going to have to trust me, now sit down and shut up."  
  
"Very well, I will try it." He conceded, and sat.  
  
"Alright now close your eyes. Good. Now, I need you to   
  
visualize the place where you think has the most power."  
  
"Okay," he said quietly. He was in a trance-like state now,   
  
completely at ease.  
  
"Where are you, Veggie?" Lita asked very softly.  
  
"I am home."  
  
"Okay, now I want you to feel your home around. Feel the power   
  
that goes through it, and the power that flows through the people who   
  
reside in it."  
  
"Yes, I can see the lines of energy that flows through   
  
everything."  
  
"Good, now focus Veggie. Find the center of your home, your   
  
planet, the very core, find its power source."  
  
He was silent for a moment, and then he found it. "The power   
  
is unimaginable! Where did it come from?" he demanded.  
  
"It doesn't matter where the power came from," said Lita   
  
soothingly, still talking very soft. "Go to the very center of the   
  
power. Search for that special place, the concentration of the power.   
  
Find *your* power," she whispered.  
  
After a few tense minutes Vegita rose, still as if in a trance.   
  
His hands went straight out on either side of him, and energy started   
  
to gather in both hands, forming two long shafts. Vegita's eyes opened   
  
suddenly and he said, "Sun Swords Sever!" The energy flew out and cut   
  
up a nearby hill to shreds in seconds. Finally, realization came into   
  
his eyes, and he gasped. "How did I do that?" he asked dumbstruck.   
  
"Well, I had you visualize the place where you thought had the   
  
most power. You said it was your home. I had you search to the center  
  
of that place, but unconsciously you were searching your own center.   
  
What you found was your own power source and then you used your power.   
  
Apparently you see your home as your center, so when you need to find   
  
more power, visualize that, and your should do fine." Vegita walked   
  
off almost in a daze to go search himself.   
  
Gohan stepped up next and he smiled at Lita. "I wonder what   
  
my special power is, huh Lita?"  
  
"Well let's find out Gohan. Okay, now just close your eyes and   
  
take a deep breath. Feel the energy around your, going through the   
  
earth, the animals, the very air you breathe, can you feel the energy?"  
  
Gohan smiled, "Yes I can."  
  
"Good. Now do like Goku did, turn back in on your self; find   
  
your own center, the very center of your being. Search out your power   
  
source."  
  
Gohan concentrated and focused his mind. "The power is amazing.  
  
I can almost see it going through my whole system!" he said with wonder.  
  
"All that power is yours to do with what you need. Find the   
  
center of that power; go deep within yourself to find it. It is that   
  
place where the power is most concentrated. Go there. Search your   
  
soul if you have to."  
  
Gohan's eyebrows knotted together. He concentrated hard, and   
  
all of a sudden there it was. "I found it, I can sense the center of   
  
the power, the very essence of it."  
  
"Okay Gohan, find your attack. It is in there, and all you   
  
have to do is find it and claim it. Search for it."   
  
Gohan searched, and he searched, and then miraculously, he found   
  
it. He opened his eyes and focused. Gohan held hands above his head   
  
and a great ball of energy started to gather around him. Soon, the   
  
power was almost at its peak, and he shouted, "Super Nova Flare!" and   
  
the energy spiraled out. It contacted with a huge rock in the distance   
  
and not only shattered it to dust, he also got the one behind it.   
  
"Wow," he said and walked away.  
  
Piccolo and Trunks, who were watching the whole scene unfold,   
  
just sat kind of dazedly. They couldn't believe this girl who was   
  
barely 17 could've learned so much about power, and how to tap into   
  
large quantities of it. Piccolo, at Lita's call, walked over to her.  
  
"All right now Piccolo, you know the deal, but I think we'll do   
  
something different for you. Close your eyes," Lita said, and Piccolo   
  
did without comment. "I want you to picture the person that you are   
  
most connected with, that you feel most comfortable with. Who do you   
  
see Piccolo?" she asked, her voice barely audible.   
  
"I see Gohan as a little boy, how he looked when I first started   
  
training him," said Piccolo, equally as quiet. "And I can see him grow   
  
up before my eyes, all the while growing stronger and stronger."  
  
"Good. Can you sense his power go through him as he grows?"   
  
Piccolo nodded yes. "Alright, look within him, for his center of power.  
  
Look inside yourself for the key to your source." Piccolo was almost in   
  
a trance now.  
  
High over the Earth, in a place few humans have ever been,   
  
someone felt the stirrings of power.  
  
A being that was green and looked suspiciously like Piccolo,   
  
except a lot older, stopped in his tracks and looked down upon the   
  
Earth.   
  
"Kami, what's wrong?" asked Mr. PoPo concernedly. He was a   
  
short man, barely even 4 feet, and he was black as night, with his white   
  
turban and pants standing out like a beacon. His big eyes were worriedly   
  
trying to see if there was anything wrong with the guardian of Earth.  
  
"No PoPo, I will be fine. But I can sense something happening   
  
to Piccolo. He is searching for something very important. I think I   
  
will go to Earth and take a look." With that Kami merely tapped his   
  
large wooden staff on the ground, and disappeared, leaving a very   
  
confused Mr. PoPo behind.  
  
Back on Earth, Lita was trying to help Piccolo find his center,  
  
when all of a sudden; a green person similar to Piccolo appeared about   
  
5 feet away from her. Lita got into a fighting stance, and was about   
  
to go on the offensive, when Trunks intervened.   
  
"Wait Lita! He doesn't mean us any harm, he is a friend of   
  
Goku's," he said getting in between the two.   
  
"What are you doing to Piccolo?" the stranger asked. He reached   
  
out and touched Piccolo on the shoulder and Piccolo faltered. The   
  
stranger clutched at his chest.  
  
"Watch it! You could hurt him! What's the matter?" she said as   
  
he also looked like he was in pain.  
  
"Lita, Piccolo and Kami are connected. The are two halves of   
  
a whole, and what one feels the other also feels. That is probably why   
  
he is here. He might have felt the stirrings of power within Piccolo,   
  
and come to see if anything is the matter," Trunks explained as he   
  
helped Kami up.   
  
Lita, supporting Piccolo, looked at Kami. "Ok, so you're   
  
connected to Piccolo. That means you can feel what he's feeling. I   
  
need you to trust me that I am not going to hurt Piccolo. Take a deep   
  
breath, and I promise to fill you in, but right now I need to finish   
  
what I started, otherwise you can experience yourself go into shock,"   
  
Lita said rather forcefully.  
  
Kami looked at her, and then sighed. "I can tell you have a   
  
pure heart. Very well, do what you must."  
  
"Fine, thank you. Now whatever happens, do not be frightened."   
  
Kami looked at her skeptically, and she stared right back. "I mean it,"   
  
she said, and he finally nodded.  
  
Lita turned back to Piccolo. "Piccolo are you still with me?"   
  
He nodded ever so slightly. "Good, now keep searching for your center.   
  
Have you found it?"  
  
Piccolo's eyes closed tighter and he concentrated. Suddenly,   
  
he found his core, the very center of himself. "What power! The shear   
  
magnitude of it is staggering," he said.  
  
Across from him, Kami was sensing the exact same thing. He was   
  
about to cry out when he remembered Lita's words. He had told her he   
  
would trust her, and he was determined to do just that.  
  
"Piccolo, now search your power source. You must find the   
  
center of it. You need to find the beginnings of that power, where it   
  
originated from. Search for the power, and the words will come to   
  
you."  
  
Piccolo searched deep within himself, and came up with the words   
  
somehow. He put his hands in front of his face, and concentrated. Kami   
  
unconsciously was doing the same thing. "Super Green Energy Blast!" they   
  
screamed in unison. The two beams of energy that shot out demolished   
  
everything in their path. Kami and Piccolo opened their eyes and   
  
stared in shock.  
  
"Okay, will someone explain to me what just happened," said a   
  
confused Kami.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be all knowing," said Piccolo   
  
sarcastically.   
  
Lita looked at him strangely, and then started her explanation.   
  
"Basically what I had Piccolo do is search within himself for his power   
  
source. The reason I am doing this is because I am trying to help   
  
everyone get in touch with their inner power so that they may have a   
  
better chance in the coming battle."  
  
"What coming battle?" said Kami, even more confused. Piccolo   
  
led him off, and left Lita to help Trunks.  
  
"Alright, what do I need to do?" asked Trunks when they were   
  
alone.  
  
Lita looked at him. "Um, I think you should lay down." Trunks   
  
looked at her a little weird, but still did as he was told. "Okay, now   
  
I need you to close your eyes. Good, now visualize the place you feel   
  
safest. Where are you Trunks?"  
  
Trunks concentrated for a moment. "I am in a large dense forest.   
  
It's strange though, the leaves on the trees seem to be silver."  
  
Something clicked in Lita's mind, but she filed it away and   
  
focused on the task at hand. "Alright, now feel the energy that flows   
  
through the forest, through the trees and the animals. Do you sense it?"  
  
"Yes I can see the bands of energy that connect everything,   
  
running through everything."  
  
"Now go to the center of the forest, find the very place where   
  
everything connects to. Search out the center of yourself," she   
  
whispered to him.   
  
Trunks' eyebrows drew together. "Yes, I found the center. I   
  
see a great wolf looking back at me. The power of it is beyond   
  
imagination."  
  
Something in the back of Lita's mind screamed to be let free.   
  
There was something familiar about what he was saying. She disregarded   
  
it and tried again to focus on Trunks. "Can you search the wolf? You   
  
must find the very center of it, when you find it you will have found   
  
the center of yourself. You need to find your special attack before   
  
you can start to tap into the enormous power source you have."  
  
Trunks was silent for a long time. Then he finally found what   
  
he was looking for. He got up off the ground and stood, and then he   
  
crossed his arms and brought them up near his face. He started to   
  
gather energy around him and suddenly his eyes flew open and he screamed,   
  
"Silver Lightning Flash!" and threw the energy out. It was almost   
  
faster than Lita's eyes could follow, and struck and incinerated   
  
everything within about 5 miles. Realization came to Trunks and he   
  
uttered a low whistle. "Wow. Now that's something you don't see   
  
everyday."  
  
Lita smiled and caught him as he fell. "Easy there lightning   
  
boy, you have drained a lot of your energy. I don't know if I have   
  
ever seen anyone have that powerful of an attack their first time."  
  
"Well that's comforting. I just hope that I can become even   
  
stronger, so we can beat whatever it is that threatens this place," he   
  
said as he closed his eyes to take a little nap. Lita let him be,   
  
knowing that he would be fine on the forest floor.   
  
For the rest of the day, Lita went about trying to unlock   
  
everyone's inner power. It did take awhile, but with the help of Goku   
  
and Trunks, she was about to awaken Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu. Tomorrow,   
  
all Lita had to do was work with Goten and Chibi Trunks, and then she   
  
was done, and they could start work on her training.  
  
Right now though, Lita was just leaning against a tree and   
  
resting. She had had a long day. Almost all the rest of the guys   
  
were out training and showing off their new power, you know, just being   
  
guys. All of a sudden, a shadow fell across her, and Lita looked up   
  
into a very familiar pair of intense blue eyes. "Hi Trunks," she said,   
  
surprised at how happy she was to see him.  
  
He sat down next to her. "So what are you doing Lita?" he   
  
asked. "Sleeping on the job?"  
  
"Hey, teaching you guys how to get in touch with your 'inner   
  
selves' is not an easy job you know," she said defensively.   
  
"I know Lita," he said in an understanding tone, and he laid   
  
his hand on her arm, and jerked away as the flashes of lightning pierced   
  
him and Lita. Trunks and Lita both looked away and Trunks tried to   
  
change the subject.  
  
"So Lita, how did you discover how to find and use your power?"   
  
he asked, sitting down next to her, being careful not to touch her.  
  
Lita took a deep breath, and it was a long time before she   
  
answered. "Well, you see it happened when I was about 9 years old.   
  
It was a Saturday I think because Ken and I had gone to the park early   
  
to play."  
  
"Whose Ken?" asked Trunks a little to interestedly.   
  
"Oh, he's my best friend. Ever since I was small, he has   
  
looked out for me," she said, wondering why Trunks would want that much   
  
detail. "Anyway, Ken and I were playing at the park, having a good   
  
time, when all of a sudden, this group of thugs popped out from nowhere.   
  
Ken and I were the only ones there at the time, and we both knew martial   
  
arts, so we fought them as best we could. Eventually though, they   
  
became too much for us. They tied me up and started to beat Ken. I   
  
sat there and had to watch 20 grown men beat on a lone, defenseless   
  
nine year old boy. As one of them finally knocked Ken out, something   
  
inside me just snapped. I began unconsciously to look within myself   
  
for the power to kick those guys asses. Suddenly, somehow, someway,   
  
it was there right inside me. I had found the power and I embraced it   
  
whole-heartedly. The sheer energy that I started to radiate burned   
  
the ropes that bound me clear off. Finally I just kind of blew up.   
  
All the energy that I had been housing just let go and took out everyone   
  
in a square mile radius except Ken and me. The only problem was, I had   
  
let off too much energy. I was in the hospital for a week, unconscious.   
  
When I woke up, I found out that my energy blast had knocked the thugs   
  
clear into another state, although the local authorities came up with   
  
some inane excuse for that, and that Ken and I had been found by someone   
  
and brought to the hospital. Ever since then, I was able to tap into   
  
my power source with the ease of just thinking about it." Lita took a   
  
drink from her water bottle and looked to Trunks for his reaction.   
  
Trunks looked at her thoughtfully. "I think you must have   
  
cared for him very much to risk your life."  
  
"Well, yeah, of course I care for him. I love him very much,"   
  
she said simply. Because she was looking at everyone training, she   
  
didn't see Trunks' dismayed and jealous expression. Lita continued,   
  
"I love so much. He is just like a big brother to me, always watching   
  
over me. I feel like he's my own live guardian angel."  
  
Trunks felt relief crash down around him. Somehow, he knew he   
  
would never be the same if she had really loved another. Trunks didn't   
  
want to think about what the thought might mean, so he put it out of   
  
his mind quickly. They sat there silent for awhile and then a thought   
  
struck Lita.  
  
"Trunks, remember when I asked you what place you felt most safe   
  
in, and you said a forest?" He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Well   
  
when you said you saw a wolf at the center, by any chance was it a wolf   
  
made out of crystal, with an inscription on the side of it?" she asked   
  
not looking at him.  
  
"Yes actually, it was. How did you know Lita?" he asked,   
  
confused.  
  
"It's just that I had this dream, and it was in the forest   
  
almost exactly like what you described. I also read this description,   
  
and I can almost remember it—" Lita was cut off by her Aunt.  
  
"Lita! Lita dear, your communicator-thingy is beeping!" ChiChi   
  
called out from the porch.   
  
"Coming," said Lita reluctantly. She bid goodbye to Trunks   
  
and went to see what was up.  
  
When Lita came out ten minutes later she was significantly   
  
happier. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her.   
  
"Hey guys, heads up. In one week, we have reinforcements coming!"   
  
********************************************************************  
  
For the next week, everyone started training like mad.   
  
Lita helped Goten and Chibi Trunks get their special powers, and it   
  
went remarkably well. And then the training for Lita began. She   
  
learned everything from the basic Kameah Meah, to the Kao Ken attack,   
  
that only a few people have been able to learn. In no time at all it   
  
seemed, Lita and ChiChi were at the airport awaiting the arrival of   
  
her friends. Suddenly Lita spotted some familiar people and started   
  
running toward them.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, at the same time, the Prince was making plans.  
  
"So brother, you know nothing of any of the other Scouts   
  
appearing at all?" asked Damien.   
  
"No majesty, but we only attacked once, and I am sure Sailor   
  
Jupiter was there only by chance. Perhaps there are more around, but   
  
we haven't seen them yet," said Jade calmly.  
  
"Yes I suppose it's better to assume there are more, than to   
  
underestimate them. I suppose we should send some youma's down, and   
  
see if we can't find out how strong they are, shall we Jade?"  
  
"Yes, that probably would be a good idea my Prince."  
  
"Just remember, I don't want her hurt in anyway. I will have   
  
her no matter what," he said, and with the evil glint in his eye, Jade   
  
believed every word of it.  
  
"My Prince, what about the others? Shall we spare them, or kill   
  
them? What is your wish?" he asked just to be on the safe side.  
  
Damien was thoughtful for a moment. "If we can successfully   
  
capture Sailor Jupiter without harm, than I care not, you may do with   
  
them what you will. If we cannot capture my prize, then no harm may   
  
come to her friends, because we may be able to use them to our advantage.   
  
You know, brother of mine, that I do not like using hostages, as it is   
  
cowardly, but like I said before, I will do anything to have her." He   
  
smiled an evil smile. "And she will be mine soon. Oh yes, very soon." 


	7. Chapter 6: Reinforcements arrive to meet...

The Queen is back yet again! I got a little over eager in my writing,  
  
so I decided to post yet another chapter! I hope you guys like this   
  
one. Hey, there is actually some fighting in it! Woo Hoo!  
  
I apologize for some of the attacks (especially Piccolo's) which are  
  
a little corny I know. Oh well, I'll fix 'em later.  
  
I would like to give a "All Hail" to the Princess of Random, who has   
  
pressured me and pressured me to write some more on KID (you'll   
  
probably hear about that later), and I am happy to say I've gotten pretty  
  
far on it. Oh yeah, and Princess, this chapter has a lot of them *hints*  
  
in it too, so keep your eye out!  
  
Thanx again for all the emails and comments, I really do love them!   
  
Thank you Lena! Stina! and everyone else! Keep them coming!  
  
Kthai123@home.com  
  
Anyway, I'll leave you with this thought: Dogs can fly. I've seen it  
  
with my own eyes. Hail to flying Sugar.  
  
Chapter 6: Reinforcements Arrive... To Meet the Enemy?  
  
Lita ran as fast as she could and launcher herself at the girls.  
  
"Ami, Mina, Rei, you all made it!" she exclaimed. "But who is   
  
protecting Bunny?"  
  
"Don't worry, Haruka and Michiru are guarding the Princess, but   
  
there is nothing really to be guarded from since we took care of most   
  
of the youma's. And we come bearing gifts," said Mina as Setsuna and   
  
Hotaru stepped into the light. Lita also saw that Hotaru was carrying   
  
a little black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.   
  
Lita smiled. "And I see Luna insisted on coming too," she said   
  
as she gave the cat a hug. Lita introduced everyone to her aunt, had   
  
everyone load their stuff into the car, and they were on their way.   
  
The whole time the girls (mostly Rei and Mina) caught Lita up on   
  
everything that was happening back in Tokyo. When they got to the   
  
house Lita smiled as everyone's eyes, even the ever aloof Setsuna,   
  
got significantly wider. The guys were training outside and they had   
  
decided to do it shirtless. (A.N. I bet everyone wants to see that!)  
  
"Come on guys, I want to introduce you," said Lita eagerly. As   
  
they got out of the car, the guys stopped what they were doing and came   
  
over to investigate.  
  
"Alright, girls meet the guys, guys meet the girls. Just   
  
kidding," she said as she saw the looks of pure menace she was getting   
  
from Mina and Rei. "The tall one in orange with the excessive hair is   
  
my Uncle Goku. He is justifiable known as of the strongest fighters   
  
in the world, but don't let that fool you. He is just a big sweetheart   
  
when you get down to it. Next to him is my little cousin Goten. He's   
  
really sweet, but along with his friend they are really good fighters.   
  
The girl next to him is Bulma. She—"  
  
"Aunt Bulma?" interrupted Ami. "Is that you?"  
  
"Ami, it has really been too long," Bulma said, and they hugged.   
  
Ami looked apologetically at her friends. "I haven't seen my   
  
Aunt, or any of my extended family for that matter, in a long time. I   
  
had no idea Aunt Bulma lived here!"  
  
Lita laughed. "Well Ami, since she's your aunt, the guy right   
  
next to her is your Uncle Vegita. I call him Veggie for short. Watch   
  
out, he has a temper."  
  
Ami smiled sweetly. "Hello Uncle Veggie," she said happily.  
  
Vegita scowled. "Don't call me Veggie, and don't call me uncle   
  
either," he said harshly.  
  
Ami was crestfallen. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again," she said.   
  
Bulma's eyes got round, and Vegita could tell she was at the   
  
boiling point. "Now look here, mister. I will not have you talking to   
  
my niece as if she's some lackey of yours that you can order around!   
  
You better damn well apologize to her right this instant."  
  
Usually Vegita would have a had an all out argument with Bulma   
  
for a few hours, but she was looking excessively angry, and even Vegita   
  
(wonder of wonders) knew when enough was enough. He turned to Ami, who   
  
looked as if Vegita had just kicked her puppy in the head.  
  
"Look Ami, I am... well I am... I'm sorry. I just have been   
  
having a rough day today. You can call me Uncle if you want," he said,   
  
not studying his shoes. Man, he was going to hear it from the others   
  
later.   
  
Ami brightened considerably, and Vegita actually felt a hell of   
  
a lot better. Lita smiled and continued. "And the little silver haired   
  
boy next to them that is doing laps around Vegita at the moment, would   
  
be Chibi Trunks. He is their son, which would make him your cousin."  
  
Ami knelt down. "Hello," she said and found herself looking   
  
into blue eyes that were almost identical to her own.   
  
Chibi Trunks smiled, and then launched himself at Ami and   
  
attached himself to her neck. Since it didn't seem that he was going   
  
to let go anytime soon, Ami walked back to the others still holding him.   
  
Both had a contented smile on their face.  
  
"Okay, next we have my cousin Gohan. He is not only an excellent   
  
fighter but he is also very smart. I used to spar with him all the time   
  
when we were younger."  
  
Ami just happened to look up, and straight into his eyes. Both   
  
looked away blushing.  
  
"Next to him his is mentor, trainer, and friend Piccolo. He's   
  
a very powerful fighter, and don't worry, he's supposed to be that color!"  
  
Rei looked up and saw—a green man! He was staring straight at her,   
  
and never one to back down, she stared right back, until Lita called   
  
her attention to the next person.   
  
"The guy next to Piccolo is Yamcha. A good fighter, but a   
  
hopeless flirt."  
  
That got Mina's attention, as she was always trying to try out  
  
her wiles on every Tom, Dick, and Harry. She smiled at him, and he   
  
winked at her. Never one to be outdone, she struck a pose and blew   
  
him a kiss.  
  
"Ok, the tall bald one over there is Tien. A very good fighter   
  
he even bested Goku once."  
  
Tien looked at all the girls but his eyes rested on the one   
  
with long green hair. He chanced a smile at her but received only the   
  
barest of nods in return. He was just a little puzzled by her cold   
  
reaction, but disregarded it.  
  
"The short one next to his is his best friend Chaozu. He is a   
  
skilled fighter, and a good friend, if a little on the short side."  
  
Chaozu looked at the girls and saw a little one hiding behind   
  
the rest. She caught him looking at her and he smiled and waved shyly.   
  
She returned the smile and wave and then ducked behind the girls again.  
  
"And last but not least the one with the silver hair on the end   
  
is Trunks. He is a great fighter and a really good friend although he   
  
is just a little quiet before you get to know him. My grandpa was   
  
called away so he isn't here right now," said Lita. "And I am told   
  
there is another baldy in the group by the name of Krillin, but he's   
  
off on a honeymoon or something like that. But let me introduce the   
  
girls now, because the guys look like their dying to know their names."   
  
She smiled as a lot of the guys nodded eagerly.   
  
Lita took a deep breath. "This one you already met is Ami. She   
  
is also a good fighter but her greatest asset is her mind. She is the   
  
brains of our group and she has always come through for us." Ami   
  
blushed a little from all the compliments she was getting. And the   
  
blond one next to her is Mina. She was the first one to be awakened,   
  
and she is a very good fighter. The once with the long black hair is   
  
Rei, and she is our resident Shinto Priestess. She can call up   
  
anti-evil charms that come in real handy too, although she does have a   
  
temper, so you had better watch out. The one with the dark green hair   
  
is Setsuna. She is a very strong fighter, but until she gets to know   
  
you she's really reserved, so don't mind her. The once with the short   
  
black hair hiding behind her is Hotaru. She is really shy, but really   
  
sweet too."  
  
Lita smiled as she saw a little black head pop out of the   
  
group's feet. She reached down and picked her up. "Oh yes, and this   
  
is Luna."  
  
Everyone said hi, and then they all went back into the house.   
  
As soon as everyone had found a seat, Lita turned to Luna. "Alright   
  
Luna, spill it. What do you know about the enemy?"   
  
"Well, it's a long story," said Luna. After everyone got over   
  
the fact that she could talk, she continued. "It started back in the   
  
Silver Millennium. Back then, The Prince of Darkness was actually   
  
known as The Prince of Light. He was actually a good guy, and a very   
  
powerful one at that. One day he decided to visit the Moon Kingdom...  
  
********Flashback:********  
  
The Moon Princess and her court were all lined up waiting for   
  
the arrival of the Prince of Light, with Queen Serenity at the head of   
  
them, seated on her throne. As the Queen looked over the Princess's   
  
she noticed one missing. "Serena, where is the Princess of Jupiter?"   
  
she asked.  
  
"I do not know mother. I haven't seen her since this morning,"   
  
said Serena.  
  
The Queen wanted to have someone go search her out, but it was   
  
already to late for that.  
  
From the main door, in walked two men about twenty years of age.  
  
They looked exactly alike except one had silver hair with 2 green locks,   
  
and green eyes, and the other had green hair with two silver locks, and   
  
silver eyes. They were both wearing silver armor trimmed with gold and   
  
green, but only the one with the silver hair was wearing a crown. They   
  
walked up to the throne and bowed, then the one with the silver hair   
  
spoke.  
  
"I am Prince Damien, The Prince of Light, and this is my younger   
  
brother Prince Jade. We look forward to meeting your daughter and her   
  
court, and seeing the rest of the Moon, which we hear is quite   
  
beautiful."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. "Let me introduce my daughter and her   
  
court to you," she said indicating the girls to her right. "This is my   
  
daughter Princess Serenity, the one next to her is Ami, Princess of   
  
Mercury. Next to her is Rei, Princess of Mars, and then Mina, Princess   
  
of Venus. After them are the Outer Senshi, which guard the Moon. She   
  
is Haruka, Princess of Uranus, then Michiru, Princess of Neptune,   
  
Setsuna, Princess of Pluto, and Hotaru, Princess of Saturn." Everyone   
  
was beaming at the cute guys, but Damien noticed something wrong.   
  
"Your highness, is there no Princess from Jupiter?" he asked   
  
curiously. He had been told that the Princess from all the planets   
  
resided here.   
  
"Um, yes the Princess from Jupiter does live here, but she is,   
  
ah, busy at present. I believe she will be back shortly," said the   
  
Queen hoping they wouldn't press any further. Just then a loud crash   
  
was heard just outside the side door. The guys rushed to go investigate,   
  
and the Queen and Princess's followed as fast as their dresses would   
  
allow. When they got outside, they saw Sailor Jupiter kicking a youma's   
  
ass. She had presently just issued a couple harmful looking front kicks,   
  
and looked like she was going to move in for the kill.  
  
"Take this you bastards. Supreme Thunder!" she screamed.   
  
Lightning gathered around her and disintegrated the youma on impact.   
  
As soon as it was over the Princess's came running up to her.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, what happened?" they all asked at once.  
  
"Well, I was on my way over here, when all of a sudden I was   
  
attacked by six youma's. I couldn't believe they had the nerve to do   
  
that so I had to teach them a lesson. I'm sorry I didn't call you guys   
  
but there was no time, they surprised me. But I took care of them," she   
  
said with a little wink. Then her expression turned a little grave.   
  
"Their seems to be an increasing amount of them lately, but I don't   
  
know why," said Jupiter absently. She shook her head and turned toward   
  
Queen Serenity, and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry my Queen, I didn't mean   
  
to be late."  
  
"Quite alright under the circumstances, Sailor Jupiter." She   
  
stressed the last part slightly and Sailor Jupiter blushed a little and   
  
closed her eyes.   
  
When Damien could see again, there stood the same beautiful girl,  
  
now dressed in a long green formal gown.   
  
"I would like you to meet Lita Makoto, Princess of Jupiter,"   
  
said Queen Serenity proudly. "Lita this is Prince Damien, The Prince   
  
of Light, and his younger brother Prince Jade."  
  
Lita stuck out her hand to shake his, but instead Damien brought   
  
it to his lips and kissed it. "You are very lucky Queen Serenity, to   
  
have such a beautiful, courageous, and strong person to guard your   
  
Kingdom," he said the whole time staring at Lita. She blushed red and   
  
smiled, a tad bit on edge.   
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go right now. The Princess's and I have   
  
a class we have to go to. It was nice to meet you," she said as she   
  
practically forced the others to start moving.  
  
"Until we meet again, my Princess," was all he said.  
  
Everyone teased Lita on how much the Prince had a crush on her.   
  
Later that day, there was a ball, and the Prince's decided to   
  
attend. Lita was walking down the stairs and she was met by Prince   
  
Damien.   
  
"May accompany you to the ball?" he asked in his low, musical   
  
voice.   
  
"Um, I am very flattered, but I already have someone who is   
  
escorting me," she said, a little nervously.  
  
"Oh really, and who would that be?" he asked. Just then   
  
someone walked up in silver armor. The top part of his face was   
  
obscured by as mask, but you could tell he was handsome. He put his   
  
arms around Lita, and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"He is," she said and pointed to him. "This is my fiancé." By   
  
now the other girls were gathered around them, and waiting with their   
  
dates for Lita to join them.   
  
Damien was racked with despair. He didn't know what to do   
  
when something occurred to him. "I will have you Lita, I swear to you   
  
this. We were meant to be," he said.  
  
In a flash of light, he had disappeared, leaving a very   
  
agitated Lita and friends.  
  
******End of flashback.*******  
  
  
  
"No one heard anything from him for awhile, but then one day he   
  
showed up calling himself The Prince of Darkness and saying that he   
  
wouldn't leave without Lita. You and your fiancé were soulmates, so   
  
that was out of the question. Damien kept trying to get you, and   
  
finally it turned into an all out war. His power was awesome and along   
  
with his brother Damien put up quite a fight. No one remembers how,   
  
but he was defeated, and banished to wander the far reaches of the   
  
Universe with his brother. This was right before Beryl and her minions   
  
struck."  
  
"So basically now this deranged Prince is back, and he is   
  
stirring up trouble again," said Mina.  
  
"Luna, do you think he might try to go after Lita again? Even   
  
after all these years?" asked ChiChi, concerned for Lita's safety.   
  
"Yes I do. In fact, I think that is the reason he came here,"   
  
said Luna.   
  
"Well I hope this Damien comes down so I can give him a piece   
  
of my mine. I am not some object that he can claim. I'll teach him a   
  
thing or two," said Lita, not liking the idea of someone obsessing over   
  
her to the point of war.  
  
"Lita no. Under no circumstances are you to fight or even talk   
  
to the Prince if it can be helped. His power is more than you can   
  
comprehend," said Luna forcefully.  
  
"You keep saying his power is unimaginable. Well what is his   
  
power, we do have to know if we are going to fight this thing," said   
  
Piccolo.  
  
"As the Prince of Light he was able to command the sunlight,   
  
and anything that gave off light. As the Prince of Darkness, he was   
  
able to command anything that radiates darkness."  
  
"Well that's not such a awesome power at all. We could take   
  
that easy," said Goten nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh is it? Well do you consider being able to command shadows   
  
easy to defeat?" Luna asked and Goten paled slightly. "Yes it is scary.   
  
The Prince of Darkness can manipulate even your own shadows so that   
  
they could fight against you. It is not a power you can just laugh at.   
  
And anyway, now that the Senshi are here I don't think you should be   
  
fighting. You guys could get hurt, and regular humans cannot stand   
  
against the might of the Prince," said Luna.   
  
"Wait a minute Luna, these guys are not normal humans. They—"   
  
began Lita, but she was cut off by a loud explosion.   
  
Everyone was startled. Chaozu got up and looked out the door.   
  
"Hey everyone, I see smoke in the distance. I think someone or   
  
something is attacking! Either that, or some has got a damn big   
  
bonfire going."  
  
They all rushed outside and indeed thick smoke billowed in the   
  
distance.   
  
"Come on Scouts, let's go," said Mina, and the girls nodded and  
  
pulled out their pens, and held it in the air.   
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Lita.   
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" said Rei.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Ami.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!" said Hotaru.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!" said Setsuna.   
  
"Make up!" they screamed at the same time. As soon as the   
  
bright light faded, where six girls once stood now stood six Sailor   
  
Senshi.  
  
"Mercury, can you tell if the disturbance is youma oriented for   
  
sure or not?" asked Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"Let me check," she said. Mercury touched her ear and a visor   
  
formed. She pulled out her computer and began to scan. "Yes, I am   
  
picking up at least ten youma's, probably more."  
  
"Right Scouts, you heard her. Let's go," said Mars.  
  
"Remember though, use your weakest attacks first, we want to be   
  
able to surprise them if we need too," said Jupiter and they were off,   
  
the guys following close behind, and Luna somewhere in the middle.  
  
When they got to the place they found a large clearing and about   
  
twenty youma's of all different shapes and sizes.  
  
"Who are you?" the first youma asked puzzled.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus, Senshi of love and beauty."  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of thunder, lightning, and nature."  
  
"I am Sailor Mars, Senshi of fire and spirit."  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury, Senshi of water and ice."  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn, Senshi of death, rebirth, and revolution."  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, Senshi of time."  
  
"In the name of Peace we will punish you!" they screamed in   
  
unison, and their introductions over, the fight was on.   
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus nodded to each other. "Supreme   
  
Thunder," she said and lighting crackled around her. "Crescent Beam,"   
  
she said and a yellow energy started to gather around her. "Crash!"   
  
"Smash!" they yelled at the same time and the lightning mingled with   
  
the yellow energy and it combined into one beam. It hit three of the   
  
youma's and blew them to bits.   
  
Sailor Mercury looked at Sailor Mars and a look of understanding   
  
passed between them. "Mercury Bubbles," she said and bubbles started   
  
to form in her hands. "Mars fire," she said slowly and flames appeared   
  
around her. "Blast!" "Ignite!" they screamed and the fire and bubbles   
  
lanced out and looped around the flames. It hit three youma's and   
  
dusted them. The scouts were going to attack again when one of the   
  
youma's spoke.   
  
"Look what I found," it said happily as it held up a small black   
  
form.   
  
"No, Luna! Put her down you ugly monster," said a very angry   
  
Jupiter.  
  
"Not a chance. You will watch as I crush her head to a little   
  
bloody pulp, and then you will know the power of the Dark Prince." Luna   
  
let out a yowl of pain as the thing tightened its grip and the youma   
  
cackled hideously.   
  
"I would put her down if I were you," said Goku quietly.   
  
"Yes, you should put her down before you get hurt," said Vegita  
  
menacingly.   
  
"Haha, you can do nothing to me while I hold this," he thrust   
  
Luna's limp form at them to illustrate his point.   
  
Goku and Vegita whispered so that only they could hear. "He's   
  
right. My attack would obliterate him but would also get Luna too,"   
  
said Goku.  
  
"I have been working on how to aim my attack. So if we can   
  
combine our attacks like they did, we should be able only to hurt the   
  
youma," said Vegita.  
  
"Alright, it's worth a try anyway. If we don't do something   
  
soon he's going to turn Luna into road kill."  
  
They turned toward the youma standing side by side. Each   
  
started powering up. The youma holding Luna was getting edgy but   
  
figured they were just bluffing. Finally, they reached their peak.   
  
"Sun Swords Slash!" said Vegita and he let his attack fly at the   
  
youma. Goku yelled, "Raging Storm!" and coated the swords with his   
  
energy. Vegita concentrated and maneuvered the swords. Finally he   
  
saw an opening and used it. The energy swords not only sliced up that   
  
youma, but six of them behind him as well. Goku used his speed and   
  
caught Luna before she fell. She uttered a soft thank you before she   
  
totally blacked out. Goku made sure he put her far from the fighting   
  
before he returned.   
  
Somehow in the confusion, Sailor Mercury found herself next to   
  
a guy. 'Gohan,' she remembered just as he knocked her out of the way   
  
of some stray dark energy. When they got up, they saw two youma's   
  
coming towards them. Mercury looked at Gohan and he nodded accent to   
  
the unspoken question. Mercury brought her hands up and Gohan did the   
  
same. "Mercury Ice Bubbles," said Mercury and mist started to form   
  
around her. Gohan concentrated. "Super Nova," he said and bright   
  
energy started to gather around him. "Freeze!" "Flare!" they screamed   
  
together. The bubbles froze the two youma's, and the energy shattered   
  
them. Gohan and Sailor Mercury smiled triumphantly at each other.  
  
Across the way Yamcha and Sailor Venus found themselves in the   
  
same predicament.  
  
"Hello beautiful," said Yamcha.   
  
"Hello Pretty Boy," shot back Venus as she pulled him to the   
  
side of an energy ball.   
  
Yamcha laughed somewhat nervously. "I love it when women take   
  
charge like that," he said with a grin. Out of the corner of his eye   
  
he could see two youma's coming towards them.  
  
"Well then, how 'bout if we both take charge and kick some   
  
youma butt Pretty Boy?" said Venus as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Anything for you beautiful," he said as he did the same thing.  
  
Yamcha started to power up and Venus was focusing. "Venus   
  
Crescent Beam," she said. "Super Sound Wave," he said. "Shower!"   
  
"Blast!" they said at the same time and took out the two youma's with   
  
no problem at all.   
  
Yamcha looked at Venus and gave her his best debonair smile and   
  
Venus gave him her sweetest one.  
  
On the other side of clearing, Piccolo was finding himself in a   
  
sticky situation. He was fighting two youma's, which wouldn't normally   
  
be a problem except each of these particular youma had 10 arms, legs,   
  
or whatever you wanted to call them. He heard something behind him and   
  
turned just in time to see a huge energy blast coming strait towards   
  
him. Before he could do anything someone knocked him out of the way   
  
of it. He looked up and saw one of the Sailor Senshi, and remembered   
  
her name was Sailor Mars. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he   
  
asked harshly.  
  
Sailor Mars did something he wasn't suspecting. She laughed   
  
at him. "I'm saving your ass, that's what I'm doing," she said as they   
  
both got up.  
  
"I can take care of myself. I don't need your help," he said,   
  
his expression cold.   
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Excuse me, I have some youma's to   
  
disintegrate," she said without a second glance at him.  
  
"Hey, these things are mine. Go find your own. I was here   
  
first."  
  
"Yeah and you were doing such a good job, weren't you?" she   
  
asked.  
  
That kind of pushed Piccolo off the edge. "Excuse me? I had   
  
everything under control until you butted in. I saw the blast coming,   
  
and I could have easily moved without your help. And anyway—" he   
  
exploded, but was cut off when Mars pushed him out of the way of another   
  
blast of dark energy.  
  
"Look, we don't have time for this okay? We can fight later,   
  
right now we need to take care of them," Sailor Mars said pointing at   
  
the ugly youma's, who seemed to be advancing on them. "We are going to   
  
work together, got it? Or do I have to remove you from this battlefield   
  
because you're too macho to admit you need help? That gets people killed,   
  
and I do not want that to happen, even if you really annoying. So are   
  
you going to let me help or what?" she said as she stood back and   
  
crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
Piccolo was slightly taken aback. All he could do was nod.  
  
"Good. Now I'm going to stun them, and them we can combine   
  
powers to take them out permanently. Alright?" It was more an   
  
ultimatum than a question.  
  
"Fine. But how can you stun them?" he said, resolving not to   
  
fight again until it was all over.   
  
"Watch," was all she said. Mars closed her eyes and   
  
concentrated. It seemed two papers with Japanese writing on them   
  
appeared in her hand out of thin air. She focused her energy and then   
  
began to chant. "I call upon the power of Mars. Help me banish this   
  
evil. Akuryo taisan!" she yelled and threw the two papers at the   
  
youma's. A paper landed on each, and they froze in mid hissing.   
  
Piccolo was staring kind of dazedly, and Mars looked at him exasperated.   
  
"Stop looking stupid and snap out of it. I don't know how long the   
  
charm will hold them. We need to take them out now."  
  
"Right," he   
  
said and started powering up. "Super Green Energy Blast!" he screamed.   
  
"Mars Fire Bird Strike," screamed Mars at the same time. The youma's   
  
were just beginning to move when both attacks hit them, and left   
  
nothing but a small pile of dust.   
  
Mars smiled and Piccolo just frowned.   
  
There was only one youma left, and it was big. Really big.  
  
"The only way to beat it is to pool all of our power," said   
  
Sailor Venus and all the Senshi and the humans started to gather around   
  
it. All of a sudden, the youma spread its wings and lifted into the   
  
air.  
  
"It can fly! Watch it," someone screamed as the thing started   
  
spiting fireballs at everyone. They all managed to dodge the fireballs,   
  
but it seriously singed most of them.   
  
Jupiter looked up at the flying creature. "This one's mine,"   
  
she said with determination. She jumped into the air, and stayed there!  
  
Mars looked at her friend stunned. "Jupiter, you're..."  
  
"... Flying?" finished Venus in an incredulous voice.  
  
"I'll explain later I promise. Just be ready when I tell you   
  
alright," said Jupiter. Everyone nodded their accent, and Jupiter was   
  
about to go on the attack when she felt a presence by her side. She   
  
looked and saw Trunks hovering next to her, and she shook her head.   
  
"Let me do this alone, you just help out everyone down here, ok?"   
  
Trunks smiled back at her. "What, and let you have all the fun?   
  
I don't think so. I am coming with you, and I am going to help."   
  
Jupiter looked at him for a moment, and then sighed. "Ok then,   
  
let's do this," she said and they were off after the flying youma.   
  
They met it head on. The youma was significantly bigger than the two,   
  
but Jupiter and Trunks were faster. They let it chase them around a   
  
bit and shoot at them until it looked tired out.  
  
"Now Jupiter, while its tired," yelled Trunks.  
  
Lita nodded and they both began to power up. Just as they were   
  
ready, the youma caught its breath and headed straight for them, looking   
  
really mad. Jupiter and Trunks never wavered. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon   
  
Crash!" "Silver Lightning Flash!" they screamed and their attacks hit   
  
the youma right between the eyes. It uttered an ear piercing sound and   
  
it began falling. "Now Everyone. Hit it with all of your powers at   
  
the same time!" yelled Lita, and she was answered by blasts of energy   
  
that shot out from various places on the ground. As she and Trunks   
  
added their own powers the thing let out another scream, and turned to   
  
dust.  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Trunks returned to the ground, and Luna had   
  
rejoined the group good as new. They were all a little beat up, but   
  
very happy. Everyone was cheering and slapping Lita and Trunks on the   
  
back, when they were interrupted by clapping. They looked up to see   
  
a man in a very dark green suit that was embroidered in silver, and a   
  
silver cape that flapped in the wind. He had silver hair with two   
  
green locks, and green eyes that were piercing, even from a distance.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Venus, everyone on their guard.  
  
He looked at her and chuckled. He bowed and said, "I am Damien,   
  
Prince of Darkness, ruler of thousands of planets, and master of   
  
shadows."   
  
"So you're the bastard that has been attacking Earth," said a   
  
very angry Mars.  
  
"That would be me yes. And I will continue to attack until I   
  
get what I want," he said looking straight at Jupiter.  
  
"In your dreams buddy. You aren't going to get me so you might   
  
as well deal with it and go home," said Jupiter staring right back at   
  
him.  
  
Damien smiled, and Jupiter couldn't help but think he was   
  
incredibly hansom. "You're just as I remember you, strong and beautiful.   
  
But I will have you Jupiter, make no mistake," he said and then he   
  
addressed everyone else. "I will get her, and nothing you can do will   
  
stop me. If you try, I will be forced to deal with you accordingly.   
  
I advise this, do not interfere with me."  
  
"You will not take Sailor Jupiter because we will not let you,"   
  
said an until now silent Pluto, deathly quiet.  
  
Damien turned towards the woman. He was slightly unnerved at   
  
her calm and confident declaration. "And who might you be?" he asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time, wielder of the Time Key and   
  
guardian of the Time Gate. You and Sailor Jupiter were not meant to be,   
  
therefore it is my duty, as the Senshi of Time to make sure you do not   
  
get her."  
  
"And you're going to have to get through us to get to Jupiter   
  
too, and that's not going to happen," said Mars, and all the Scouts   
  
backed her up.  
  
"And you have us to deal with. You're not taking my niece   
  
anywhere," said Goku menacingly and everyone else agreed.  
  
Damien smiled. He ignored everyone but the Senshi of Time.   
  
"Ah, but my dear Pluto, you of all people should know that the future   
  
is never written in stone, and can be changed at anytime. You can try   
  
to stop me, Sailor Senshi, if you wish, but you will be very sorry if   
  
you try. And as for you humans, you may have developed some, *primitive*   
  
energy attacks, but if you try to get in my way, you will only dig your   
  
own graves. I am going to get what I want, and no one is going to   
  
deter me from my mission."  
  
Sailor Jupiter was about fed up with all of this. "You know   
  
what I am getting sick and tired of hearing you talk about me as if I   
  
was some object to be fought over. I am a human being with a will of   
  
my own. And my will is to stay right where I am with my friends and   
  
family. You just try and take me away. I promise you it will not be   
  
easy," she declared.  
  
"Damien's smile just got wider. "I admire your courage Sailor   
  
Jupiter, but it will take more than courage to beat me. I had hoped   
  
that you would go willingly and save yourself and your friends the pain   
  
of defeat, but I guess it will be more interesting this way. Remember   
  
though, I am the Prince of Darkness, and the Master of Shadows. I am   
  
all-powerful, and the night is mine, as you will be soon. Goodbye my   
  
love. Until we meet again, I bid you adieu. Pleasant dreams," he said,   
  
and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Vegita spoke up. "I   
  
think we had better get back to the house. We have all had a long day,  
  
and I think we could all use a rest."  
  
"Yeah, and if we don't get back and tell ChiChi and Bulma that   
  
we're okay then their going to kick our asses," said Goku, and everyone   
  
laughed, including Vegita. The Scouts turned back to their civilian   
  
clothes and they all started back to the house to lick their wounds   
  
and plan out a strategy.  
  
Lita looked up towards the darkening sky and felt a wave of   
  
foreboding pass over her. 'No one ever said it was going to be easy,'   
  
she thought to herself. 'But somehow I know that this is going to be   
  
one of the hardest fights of our lives.'  
  
She was right.  
  
This was only the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Chapter ! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter 7: A Ray of Hope

Here is another installment if Shadow of the Past.  
  
Yadda yadda, I don't own SM or DBZ, yadda yadda...   
  
Tell me what you guys think.  
  
I love hearing from everyon!  
  
Okay, enough, on with the story!  
  
The Queen has spoken.  
  
  
  
So it is written, so it shall be.  
  
Chapter 7: A Ray of Hope  
  
When they got to the house, ChiChi and Bulma immediately chewed   
  
Goku and Vegita out for worrying them, and then they got everyone who   
  
needed it bandaged up. There were no big wounds, only a few cuts,   
  
scratches, and minor burns.   
  
Right now everyone was strewn around the room in various places   
  
and positions. Lita looked around, and she had to laugh. "Hmm, what   
  
does this remind me of?" she said and had several pillows thrown in her   
  
direction, which she neatly dodged.   
  
"What we need to find out is how we can beat this guy," Luna   
  
said. She was a little on the loud side, reminding everyone to get   
  
back to the business at hand. "Rei, do you think you can do a fire   
  
reading?" she asked.  
  
Rei was thoughtful for a moment, and then went into the room   
  
that she, Mina and Ami were sharing. When she came back she had what   
  
looked like a torch, and stand, and a red carpet. She laid the red   
  
carpet on the floor in front of her and set the torch in the middle,   
  
resting in the stand. Rei struck a match and lit the torch, and then   
  
looked at Luna. "I can try. This is not the original scared fire, but   
  
the torch was blessed at the temple, and I brought it along just for   
  
this occasion. We will see in a moment if it will work," she said,   
  
and then focused on the fire.  
  
Piccolo was looking really doubtful. "I don't get it, what has   
  
a fire got to do with anything? I thought we were supposed to find out   
  
how to beat that guy."  
  
Rei looked up rather annoyed. "Look, you can mock me all you   
  
want, dumbass, but stop talking, you're breaking my concentration. You   
  
will see in a moment just what the fire can do. Now shut up," she said,   
  
and started to concentrate on the fire again. Piccolo was again   
  
surprised but said nothing. "I call upon the sacred flames, show us   
  
how we can defeat this evil that threatens our friend and our planet."   
  
As she spoke the fire began growing larger, until it was bigger than   
  
the size of a TV screen. Everyone watched as a large forest appeared   
  
in the flames. It had only a single path, and had many trees whose   
  
leaves were a curious silver. Rei looked at the fire and scratched her   
  
head. "I don't get it. How is this forest supposed to help us find   
  
how to beat the Prince of Darkness?" The image of the forest began to   
  
move via the pathway, and it soon came to a clearing with a large   
  
crystalline wolf. "Wait there's an inscription on the side of it. But   
  
it's in some weird kind of language. I can't read it!"   
  
"That's the forest from my dream," said Lita quietly, almost   
  
in awe.   
  
"What do you mean Lita?" said Luna as she padded over to Lita.  
  
"Well, on the plane ride over here I fell asleep, and I had a   
  
dream. I was walking along that path and came to that wolf. The wolf   
  
had an inscription on the side and I started to read it. When I woke   
  
up, I forgot the whole thing and haven't even thought about it until a   
  
couple days ago."  
  
"Lita this is very important, do you think you can read the   
  
inscription now, through the fire?" asked Luna excitedly.  
  
"I can try," said Lita as she walked over and sat at Rei's side.   
  
Suddenly as she looked at the wolf again, she seemed to go into a   
  
trance, and her eyes closed and her head drooped slightly. Trunks was   
  
worried for her safety, and he reached out a hand to her. Rei stopped   
  
him quickly and quietly.  
  
"If you disturb her and break her out of the trance, you could   
  
do some serious damage to her. Don't worry, she will be fine," said   
  
Rei softly and comfortingly, but forcefully.  
  
Just then Lita lifted her head and opened her eyes. Everyone   
  
held their breath, and then she spoke.   
  
"The great fight is almost at hand,  
  
A great darkness is spreading across the land,  
  
If He claims this world for his own,  
  
Than the earth is doomed and alone.  
  
  
  
"But there is a ray of hope that shines,  
  
If the Princess can walk the sacred lines,  
  
And can claim the star crystal hers by right,  
  
Then there is still a chance to fight.  
  
  
  
"But is she cannot find her soul mate,  
  
Then the Dark One will be able to claim the Princess's fate,  
  
Everything will be lost if her soul mate and she,  
  
Cannot come together to fulfill their destiny."  
  
  
  
As Lita finished, her eyes lost that glazed look and she came   
  
out of the trance-like state she was in. "Wow, I didn't know I could   
  
read that," she said.  
  
"Well actually Lita, I recognize the writing as ancient Jupiter   
  
script," said Luna.  
  
"But what is the poem supposed to mean?" asked Chaozu confusedly.  
  
"Well let's analyze it," said Ami simply. " 'A great fight' is   
  
already here. We have already begun the battle. The great darkness   
  
could stand for the Prince of Darkness, and that he is going to try and   
  
take over Earth. The last two lines I think just give rise to the fact   
  
that this guy is really strong, and has enough power to maybe take over   
  
the earth."  
  
Mina jumped in excitedly. "And the second paragraph says that   
  
we could still win."  
  
"But it also talks about a Princess. Does that mean Princess   
  
Serenity?" asked Hotaru barely above a whisper.   
  
"Don't forget that each of you are a Princess in your own right,"   
  
said Luna to all the scouts.   
  
"You're a Princess?" Piccolo asked Rei with disbelief. She   
  
shot him a withering look.  
  
"So it could be any of you," said Vegita, almost disgustedly.  
  
"Yes, but logically it could only be two of us. Princess   
  
Serenity because she has the Silver Crystal, and Princess Lita, whom   
  
this guy is after. It is most probably Lita because in the third to   
  
last line it says: 'Then the Dark One will be able to claim the   
  
Princess's fate.' There is no reason for him to want Serena, so   
  
therefore it must mean Lita," said Ami.  
  
"Ami saves the day again," said Mina, and she impulsively   
  
hugged Ami, who was blushing from all the attention.   
  
"So Lita has to find a 'star crystal' and her 'soul mate' for   
  
us to kick this guys butt, ne?" asked Trunks.   
  
"Wait a minute, how am I supposed to find this star crystal and   
  
how am I going to find my soul mate?" asked Lita exasperated. She   
  
didn't like everyone discussing her as if she wasn't there.  
  
"Well, if the Princess is you, than I guess you will find each   
  
when you need them. But maybe we should call Serena in case it is her.   
  
We don't want to take any chances," said Luna and everyone readily   
  
agreed. Besides, the girls all missed their friends that they had left   
  
behind, especially Lita.  
  
Ami who was working with her computer suddenly looked up. "I   
  
had a hunch about something, and it happened to be right. In my   
  
computer I found a subsystem that translates ancient Mercury, Mars,   
  
Venus, and Jupiter script. I typed it in and found that what Lita   
  
translated as 'star crystal' could also be translated as 'silver   
  
crystal.'"   
  
"Which means it could be Serena, seeing as how she has the   
  
silver crystal, and Darien is her soul mate," said Rei.   
  
"Wait a minute. I thought Darien was the guy who tried to take   
  
Lita," said Yamcha.   
  
"Pay attention, Pretty Boy. *Damien* is the bad guy who's   
  
trying to get Lita. *Darien* is Serena's guy friend, who just happens   
  
to be her soul mate," said Mina, and she laughed at his sheepish   
  
expression.   
  
"Setsuna, do you know if the Princess is supposed to be me or   
  
Serena?" said Lita.  
  
Setsuna thought for a long time. "I don't know. Ami's right;   
  
it's possible that it could be either of you. Let's call the others.   
  
Either way, we're going to need more reinforcements."   
  
~*~ The End ~*~   
  
(Of the Chapter) 


	9. Chapter 8: The Training Continues

Ah, the next installment of Shadow of the Past. This one took awhile  
  
to make sure all the glitches were extracted, and there still might be  
  
one or two.... ah well, such is the life of a writer.  
  
A few disclaimers. (All you guys know the obvious ones, I don't own,  
  
yadda yadda yadda.) I took a few liberties with attacks. There are  
  
some attacks that are the "American" version, but the majority I   
  
*think* are Japanese style. And I spelled Goku's original name,   
  
'Kakarotte' the best I could. I did my research and checked around  
  
to various sites, but everyone had it spelled different. Hey, I have a  
  
liscence for being random, and it allows me to do it. Uh huh, sure  
  
it does.   
  
But please, I would love comments and all that good crap. It's always  
  
nice to hear from people, be it complements or flames. Hey, at least  
  
I know you're reading the story!  
  
I've decided to do this blackmail style. Mua ha ha ha ha! *Evil cackle*  
  
If I don't hear back from at least 1 person, then I shall post no more!  
  
Don't worry, I have faith in you guys. It's just after writing this   
  
rather lengthy chapter, I like to know I'm appriciated.   
  
Oh, and if you guys have time, and you like funny funny stories,  
  
check out my random stand-alone story "The Day the Scouts Just Coudn't  
  
Handle - An Episiod that Will Never Air in the US or Japan!".  
  
Funny funny!!!  
  
Send that shinny penny to the save a chicken foundation!!!  
  
More action coming up next chapter too! And some stuff explained...  
  
Yadda yadda yadda. BRING ON THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
The Queen has spoken.  
  
  
  
So it is written, so it shall be!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8: The Training Continues.  
  
Lita smiled contentedly. She and the other Senshi had just   
  
gotten off the communicator with Serena. Haruka, Michiru, Serena,   
  
Artemis, and of course Darien would be coming soon. All they had to do   
  
was take care of one or two stray youma's and they would be on their   
  
way. Serena had said in a week the remaining Senshi would be there to   
  
help, and Lita couldn't wait. She had missed her friends dearly,   
  
especially Serena.   
  
Just then, Lita ducked to avoid an unidentified flying object.   
  
She looked behind her to the rock she had been leaning on, which was   
  
now nonexistent. "Hey, come on guys. Try to be a little more careful.   
  
I *am* on your side ya know," Lita said, exasperated. She knew it was   
  
no use; everyone was training especially hard.   
  
Lita smiled as the other Senshi came to sit by her.   
  
"Don't worry Lita, we'll protect you from those fools. Some of   
  
them just don't know how to aim," said Rei with a smile, looking straight   
  
at Piccolo.  
  
"That was a close call Lita. Someone should teach the guys how   
  
to actually hit their target," Ami said in an uncharacteristically hard   
  
voice. "They might have hit you," she finished concernedly.   
  
Just then Gohan walked up. "Hey Lita," he said and hugged her.   
  
"Hey Ami, how about you and me go a few rounds? I just heard you say   
  
that someone should teach us how to actually hit our targets. Why don't   
  
you show me?" he said teasingly.   
  
"Ok then, let's do it," said Ami, and Gohan looked at her   
  
stunned. "What did you expect? You just gave me a challenge, and I do   
  
believe I just answered it."   
  
"B-but I was just joking!" he said earnestly. "I don't want to   
  
hurt you." Gohan winced right after he said it. He knew he had made a   
  
grievous mistake, but there was no way to rectify it.  
  
"So you're saying that you would hurt me? You think I can't   
  
match your power?" said Ami, who was getting fed up with his attitude.   
  
She was normally passive, but when Lita almost took that hit, it shook   
  
her up. Even though Gohan hadn't thrown the blow, Ami was still inclined   
  
to answer his challenge. After all, Ami might not show it that much,   
  
but she could fight pretty well when she put her mind to it.   
  
Gohan was stuck, and he knew it. Everyone had stopped their   
  
training and cleared the area for them to fight. Gohan walked out on   
  
the field and waited for Ami.  
  
Ami looked at her friends a little nervously. Now that she had   
  
issued the challenge, she wasn't sure if it was the best of ideas. Lita   
  
noticed her uncertainty and comforted her.  
  
"Don't worry Ami, you'll do fine. You need to train some more   
  
anyway. Besides," she added with a wink. "It'll teach Gohan a lesson,   
  
and help you to hone your powers even more. We all know you can kick   
  
his butt, so change into Sailor Mercury, and do us proud." All the   
  
girls nodded in agreement.   
  
"Thanks Lita, that means a lot to me," said Ami as she pulled   
  
out her transformation wand and thrust it into the air.   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!" she said, and water streamed   
  
out from the pen and surrounded her. It fitted her with a skintight   
  
white body suit trimmed with a dark blue mini skirt and collar. The   
  
water also formed light blue bows on her chest, and back, white gloves   
  
and high dark blue boots. Lastly, it formed a dark blue choker with a   
  
gold star on it and a tiara with an aquamarine set into it. Sailor   
  
Mercury had arrived. As she walked out to meet Gohan, she heard Lita   
  
and friends cheering for her in the background, and she felt better.  
  
"Okay Gohan, what are the rules to this. As challenger, you   
  
have the right to choose," she said.   
  
Gohan blinked. He didn't think she knew anything about challenges.   
  
He was beginning to learn a lot about her, and liked all of it. "The   
  
basic ones. This is a martial arts/energy attack/magical attack fight,   
  
I guess. There will be no attacks that will seriously injure or kill   
  
the opponent. First one off of their feet looses, and of course jumping   
  
doesn't count."  
  
Mercury nodded and the fight was on. Gohan immediately went on   
  
the offensive punching and kicking almost faster than the eye could   
  
follow. Mercury was startled and it was all she could do block everything   
  
that was coming at her. Finally, she realized what was happening and   
  
used a trick that Lita taught her. She jumped up, and leaped off Gohan's   
  
head to a considerable distance away to catch her breath. Gohan looked   
  
up and then behind him to where Mercury landed with admiration in his   
  
eyes. Then he started throwing energy balls at her and Mercury found   
  
herself having to dodge more than a hundred of them. After Gohan had   
  
finished throwing them, Mercury got an idea. She stood and faced Gohan.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she said, a thick fog covering the   
  
fighting area. She knew that the fog would not thwart Gohan for long,   
  
so she used the time wisely. Mercury touched her ear and a blue visor   
  
formed. As she read the readings, the fog cleared, and she looked   
  
beside her knowing what she would find. Because she was forewarned,   
  
Mercury was able to dodge the attack, which would have probably knocked   
  
her unconscious.   
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" she said and she sent the freezing   
  
mist to Gohan, which he easily dodged. "Come on Mercury, I know you   
  
can do better than that," he taunted, and something inside Mercury   
  
snapped. She was going to win this fight and prove to Gohan that she   
  
was just as good as he, that she was his equal. Somehow, it was very   
  
important to her. Just then it seemed that Gohan disappeared, and   
  
appeared a few seconds later right in front of Mercury. She started,   
  
but got away before he could get her. 'Come on Mercury, get a hold of   
  
yourself. There must be a logical explanation for that; he couldn't   
  
have simply disappeared. Find it and use it against him,' Ami thought   
  
to herself. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she   
  
said and the clearing was again shrouded in mist. She scanned the area   
  
earnestly. Just when she thought it would do no good, she picked up   
  
on Gohan's body heat, moving fast, but in a definite line. "Got ya!"   
  
she said happily. "Shine Aqua Illusion Freeze!" she said and it struck   
  
Gohan just he became visible in front of her.   
  
The crowd held their breath, and as the mist evaporated, they   
  
saw a very happy Mercury, and a Gohan-sicle lying on the ground.   
  
"You did it Mercury! You beat him!" said Lita as she hugged her   
  
friend. Gohan himself came over to congratulate Ami, after he defrosted   
  
of course.  
  
"You are indeed a very worthy opponent. Only a couple other   
  
people have actually beaten me, and in only a few minutes!" he said,   
  
and Ami blushed with pride.   
  
"You are very good yourself," said Ami. "I would like to learn   
  
how you moved so fast sometime," she said very quietly, looking at the   
  
ground.   
  
Gohan grinned and grabbed Ami's hand. "Come on then! You can   
  
show me how you found me in the mist, twice," he said as he pulled a   
  
very surprised Ami after him deep into the forest where they could   
  
train. And be alone. No one saw them for the rest of the day.  
  
Lita grinned knowingly as Ami was hauled away. She had known   
  
Gohan as a little boy, and had known Ami for the last 3 or 4 years, and   
  
she could tell that their personalities clicked. Looking at them now,   
  
they would seem the exact opposites; Ami mostly a book worm who loved   
  
her computer and always got the highest score on tests, and Gohan the   
  
rugged fun loving, ass kicking guy, forever ready for a fight. But she   
  
remembered a time when all Gohan could think about was school and books,   
  
and just now Ami had shown that even she was capable of fighting and   
  
did her share of ass kicking. Perhaps they were more suited for each   
  
other than it seemed...  
  
Lita was brought out of her little world by Rei's bragging. Lita   
  
groaned inwardly.  
  
"Ha!" said Rei happily. "That shows you guys that we're pretty   
  
strong too. Maybe you'll think twice about challenging us now," she   
  
added a little haughtily. She wasn't speaking to just one person, but   
  
the whole group of guys.  
  
"Oh please," came the nonchalant reply. "The only reason your   
  
friend won was by cheating. She used a computer to find Gohan."   
  
Rei looked to see who had spoken, and found herself looking at   
  
a dark green man leaning against a nearby tree. Somehow she was not   
  
surprised in the least. "How dare you imply that Ami cheated. She   
  
used that computer validly because that computer is part of Mercury's   
  
power. Her greatest power lies in her mind. But then I wouldn't expect   
  
you to understand that. You probably wouldn't even know how to use your   
  
brain if your life depended on it, providing that you have one in the   
  
first place."  
  
Piccolo was just a little insulted by that comment. "What? You   
  
dare to insult *my* intelligence? How *dare* you! You don't know anything   
  
about me. You cannot even attempt to insult me."  
  
Mars smiled. "And like you've known Ami all your life? What   
  
gives you the right to call her a cheater? You've maybe known her for a   
  
week at the most, yet you insult her by saying she used her power   
  
underhandedly."  
  
Piccolo gaped. This girl somehow caught him between a rock and   
  
a very hard place. "Whether she did or not is of no consequence to me.   
  
But it is my *opinion* that she shouldn't have used her computer. And   
  
it is my *opinion* that she wouldn't have won without it. I am still   
  
allowed to have my *opinion*, right?"  
  
Rei scowled inside. 'Boy could this guy mince words. Still,'   
  
she thought to herself as she smiled in his direction. 'This is turning   
  
out to be rather fun. And I just might get a workout in the process.'   
  
"Well okay then, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Stupid. It is my opinion that you   
  
just insulted my friend. And it is my opinion that by doing that when   
  
she is not here to defend herself, I'll have to defend her honor.   
  
Basically, it is my *opinion* that I am going to challenge you. So, do   
  
you accept? Or do you take back what you said about Ami?"  
  
Piccolo looked Rei up and down and attempted to hide his utter   
  
amazement at her boldness. 'What can this girl be thinking? I'll tear   
  
her apart,' he thought to himself. Still, he was never one to back   
  
down from a fight. Ever. "Very well then. It's your funeral."  
  
"Ha, you wish. Come on Greeny, lets do this," said Rei as she   
  
led the way onto the battlefield. "Mars Crystal Power!" she called out   
  
and Piccolo's breath caught as he witnessed the beauty of the   
  
transformation. When she was done, they faced off and prepared to   
  
fight.  
  
Across the way, Vegita, Bulma, Goku, and ChiChi were watching   
  
everything unfold. Vegita turned to Goku with an amused look on his   
  
face. "You know *Kakarotte*, I think that Piccolo might have just met   
  
his match."  
  
"Yeah, *Veggie*, I think he just might have underestimated Rei,"   
  
said Goku.  
  
"I thought I told you never to call me that!" Vegita exclaimed.   
  
"And I though I told you that my name is Goku!"  
  
"Children, can we please watch the match. I want to see it   
  
without you two bickering!" said Bulma.   
  
"Yes, otherwise we you both will go without dinner, as fits two   
  
unruly children," said ChiChi. That shut the two up quickly. All four   
  
turned back to the fight at hand.   
  
Piccolo was looking at Mars intently, and Mars was staring right   
  
back. They had agreed on the same rules as the previous fight, and it   
  
looked as if neither was willing to make the first move. Just then,   
  
Piccolo leaped high into the air, and Mars had to scramble to avoid   
  
the series of energy bolts that rained down from the sky.   
  
"You'll have to do better than that, Greeny," Mars taunted,   
  
although she was shaken by the onslaught she had received. Piccolo   
  
just sneered and leaped again, this time Mars could not avoid being hit   
  
by a few of the bolts. Her Sailor fuku was visibly singed. "Ok, that's   
  
it, now I'm mad," she said, and then took the offensive. When Piccolo   
  
leaped into the air, Mars jumped and met him. "Fire Soul!" she screamed.   
  
Piccolo could barely block the blast, and he took it head on. He was   
  
knocked from the sky, but landed on his feet, if still a little shaky.   
  
"That was a cheap shot," he yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah right! What do you call leaping in the air and bombing   
  
someone?" she yelled right back while circling him.   
  
Piccolo said nothing but started to power up. Mars watched him,   
  
and wondered if she should attack. But she never had the chance,   
  
because at that moment Piccolo was fully powered up, and he let loose.   
  
"Special Bean Canon!" The beam of intense energy sped toward Mars and   
  
she avoided it just barely.   
  
Someone from the audience shouted, "What are you doing? You are   
  
not supposed to do any attacks that could seriously hurt anyone!"  
  
The two opponents however took no heed. "Oh so you want to play   
  
it that way huh? Ok then Greeny, let's do this," said Mars, and Piccolo   
  
grew a little nervous at her tone.  
  
She gave him a wicked smile, and then pulled out a piece of   
  
parchment with Chinese writing on it. "I call upon the power of Mars.   
  
Akuryo taisan!" she said and threw it at Piccolo. He didn't try to   
  
avoid it because he remembered what happened in the forest when they   
  
were fighting together.   
  
"That won't hurt me. You said yourself it is only to stun evil,"   
  
he said, but then was effectively silenced when the paper hit him and   
  
he couldn't move.  
  
"Wrong again. You think you know everything don't you? Well   
  
guess what? You don't. I can have my charms do what I want. Like   
  
right now you can't move," she laughed, and it chilled him to the bone.   
  
He resisted the charm with all his might and somehow was able to   
  
disintegrate it, but only at great cost to his energy reserves. Piccolo   
  
glanced at her and powered up quickly. "Super Special Bean Cannon!" he   
  
screamed and Mars gasped at the amount of energy that came speeding   
  
towards her. Just when it was about to hit her, she regained her   
  
senses.  
  
"Mars Firebird Strike!" she cried. A bird of flames sped   
  
towards Piccolo's energy. They hit head on and the bird was able to   
  
disperse the energy. It flew towards Piccolo but he simply stepped out   
  
of its way.   
  
"Ha, you'll have to do better than that, Pyro!" he mimicked her.   
  
She smiled and he frowned. Just then, the bird hit him from behind,   
  
and he howled in pain. He dropped to the ground and rolled around to   
  
put out the flames, with Mars laughing and laughing at him.  
  
"Well Mr. High and Mighty, how does it feel to lose to a girl,   
  
hmm? Now take back that stuff you said about Ami."  
  
Piccolo picked himself up off the ground. He winced in pain as   
  
he turned to Mars. "Fine, I take back everything I said about your   
  
friend. Happy?" Piccolo was in a considerable amount of pain, but he   
  
would never admit it. But Mars saw this and her gaze softened somewhat.  
  
"I'm sorry I used that attack but if you'll remember you did   
  
use a particularly strong attack as well. Hotaru, do you think you can   
  
help him?" she asked her small friend, feeling a little guilty that   
  
Piccolo seemed to be in so much pain.   
  
Hotaru walked over to where Piccolo was standing and asked him   
  
if he would kneel down for her.  
  
"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help," he said,   
  
but little Hotaru could see the pain in his eyes. The normally quiet   
  
girl looked him in the face, and she spoke so that only he and Mars   
  
could hear.  
  
"Listen, I do not mean to offend you in any way, but you are   
  
being a stubborn ass. I am here because my friend asked me to help you.   
  
I see that you are in pain, but you still insist on playing macho man   
  
and refusing my help. Please, if not for yourself, than for me, and   
  
for my friend. I cannot stand to see people in pain. And I know she   
  
did not want to truly hurt you."  
  
Piccolo looked down at this strange, quiet little girl. He   
  
looked into her compassionate purple eyes, and then into Mars's   
  
passionate purple eyes so similar and felt something inside him answer  
  
the question hidden in their depths. Piccolo saw the purity of Hotaru's   
  
meaning, and he saw the pain and guilt hidden so well within the elder   
  
girls' eyes. He knelt in front of the small girl and watched as she   
  
laid her hand on his forehead, and then she started to glow. He felt   
  
his wounds started to heal miraculously, and all of a sudden they were   
  
gone altogether. Mars had to catch Hotaru as she fell.   
  
"What's the matter, is she alright?" asked Piccolo, somewhat   
  
surprised at himself, for he was truly worried about her.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Its just that she used up all   
  
of her energy healing you," said Mars as she lifted Hotaru in her arms.   
  
"I'm going to bring her back to the house so she can rest." She said   
  
turning and addressing the others. She closed her eyes and her street   
  
clothes replaced the sailor suit. Sailor Mars was once again replaced   
  
by Rei. She was about to head off, when she hesitated and turned back   
  
to Piccolo. "I really am sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to," she said   
  
with feeling, not daring to look at him.  
  
Piccolo saw that she indeed really meant it. He could read it   
  
in the way she was acting. He grunted and said, "I am sorry as well;   
  
I never meant to throw attacks that would hurt you. I guess I did it   
  
without thinking. Besides," he added gruffly. "I kind of have to   
  
admire someone who can fight as well as you in high heels."   
  
Rei looked up and met Piccolo's eyes. It seemed a truce of   
  
sorts was formed between the two. Silently, Piccolo accompanied Rei as   
  
she carried the sleeping Hotaru to the house.   
  
Mina watched the pair walk away and she smiled to herself. As   
  
the Senshi of love, she could feel the undercurrent between the two.   
  
Just like Serena, it seemed on the surface that Piccolo got on Rei's   
  
nerves and visa versa, and that the two didn't get along very well. But   
  
also like Serena, beneath the surface each harbored love for one another.   
  
But unlike Serena's love, which was purely on a friendship level,   
  
Piccolo could be much more to the moody priestess...  
  
Suddenly, Mina was jerked out of her thoughts as she realized   
  
that a face was hovering just inches from her own. She immediately   
  
realized who it was, and tried to swat Yamcha like a fly. Yamcha,   
  
however, refused to be thwarted.   
  
"Did it hurt?" he asked with the widest grin on his face.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean?" she asked, a smile playing on her   
  
lips.  
  
"When you fell from heaven. 'Cause someone as beautiful as you   
  
has to be an angel," he said and he took her hand and kissed it.   
  
She laughed, and Yamcha swore to her that it sounded like a   
  
thousand tiny bells chiming. "Oh really?" she asked, and he repeated   
  
his comment, embellishing it more. She laughed again and dipped her   
  
head in a mock bow. "Why thank you kind sir," she said in her best   
  
southern belle accent.   
  
"If I were a knight of old I would ride around and protect you   
  
from all harm," stated Yamcha.  
  
"And why exactly would you have to ride around and protect me   
  
pray tell?" asked Mina, raising a finely trimmed eyebrow high into the   
  
air.   
  
"Why because you would be the damsel in distress, and I make it  
  
a point to rescue damsel's in distress," he told her plainly, and even   
  
he seemed to sense he had gone a bit far.  
  
Bulma was sitting next to ChiChi and she poked her softly. "He's   
  
shit out of luck now. Watch, she's gonna kick his ass ," Bulma said   
  
with a cheery little laugh.  
  
ChiChi smiled. "Yes, he gotten himself in deep trouble. And   
  
if she follows her friends' lead, then Mina will certainly put a leash  
  
on that 'little doggie'." They shared a deep laugh and the guys sitting   
  
next to them just sighed. Females could be too much sometimes.   
  
Mina eyed Yamcha with tightly held anger. "So, Pretty Boy, what   
  
makes you think that I would be a damsel in distress? Do I look like I   
  
would need someone to periodically save me?" she asked just a little   
  
bit peeved.  
  
"Well... um, I..." Yamcha faltered and somehow he knew he was   
  
in for it this time.  
  
"Well you, um, what?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, you see I just meant that maybe I could, you know, just   
  
save you from whatever comes along, I guess. Like monsters and dragons  
  
and things like that." He smiled and prayed that she would leave it.  
  
Mina did not leave it. "Excuse me? I'll have you know that I   
  
have been fighting monsters and demons for almost seven years now.   
  
*Seven*. I was the first one to start fighting the Nega-verse, and I   
  
did it alone! I only had Artemis for company. So you'll forgive me if   
  
I see what you say as a challenge," Mina said, looking straight at him   
  
the whole time. "So sweetie, here's the deal. Put up or shut up."  
  
Yamcha, ever the sweet talker, tried to get out of his precarious   
  
situation. "But I wouldn't want to do anything to damage something as   
  
beautiful as yourself."  
  
"Crash and burn. That guy is beyond redemption," said the   
  
ever-watchful Lita to Setsuna sitting next to her. Setsuna smiled,   
  
and laughed freely. Tien found himself watching her more closely. He   
  
noticed how the smile lit up her face.  
  
Yamcha had done more harm than good with his statement, and   
  
there was no way Mina was going to let him get away with it. "Alright   
  
Pretty Boy, I gave you a chance and you blew it. Now I am going to   
  
have to kick your ass, Venus style," she said rising.  
  
Yamcha still had his pride. "What do you mean you're going to   
  
kick my ass? If anything, I'm going to knock your beautiful behind to   
  
the ground," he said also getting up.  
  
"Well then, let's do this. Right now, center field, same rules   
  
as everyone else," said Mina, and Yamcha took his place on the field.   
  
Mina thought for a moment and then got a wicked grin. She got ready to   
  
transform.  
  
Yamcha watched interestedly as the tendrils of light rapped   
  
around her and created her uniform. But he sensed something was   
  
different this time. When Mina was done she leaped out and landed   
  
about 10 feet in front of Yamcha. He looked at her in surprise and   
  
said, "Who are you? You're in a different suit!"  
  
"I'm surprised you noticed Pretty Boy. Well, I might as well   
  
introduce myself," she said watching him with an amused grin. "I am   
  
the original Sailor Scout. I fight for love and beauty, and I don't   
  
stand for chauvinistic males like you. So prepare to get beat down   
  
boy! I am the Pretty Suited Soldier Sailor V, and the V stands for   
  
Victory!" she said and she did her pose, her fingers forming a V in   
  
front of her eyes.   
  
Yamcha stood gaping for a few seconds, and then with a firm nod   
  
of his head, the fight began. They began to use only physical attacks   
  
on one another, each trying to find a weakness in their opponent.   
  
Finally, Sailor V decided that enough was enough. After Yamcha finished   
  
throwing a round of punches, she started to gather energy around her.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she screamed, and a beam of pure light   
  
headed towards a surprised Yamcha. He quickly regained his senses and   
  
jumped out of the way. Yamcha decided it was time to act.  
  
He tried to sidekick Sailor V, but she leaped back and landed   
  
about ten feet in front of him. This was exactly what he wanted, and   
  
Yamcha started to focus his power. When it reached its peak, he said   
  
nothing, but released all the energy. Sailor V was unprepared, and so   
  
she barely managed to get out of the way in time. However, her arm   
  
caught the tail end of the blast, and she faltered, but still kept her   
  
footing.   
  
"You're going to pay for that, Pretty Boy," she said, and her   
  
smile chilled Yamcha to the bone. They faced off, each determined that   
  
they would win the fight. They both began to power up, and the crowd   
  
waited anxiously. It seemed as if the two competitors were trying to   
  
see who was the stronger.   
  
Finally, Sailor V let out her attack, "Venus Meteor Shower!"   
  
just as Yamcha sent out his. "Energy Sphere!" his attack sped towards   
  
Sailor Venus. The two attacks missed each other, and headed for their   
  
intended targets. Sailor V stepped out of the path of the ball, and   
  
Yamcha was able to avoid the meteors. Just then, the energy ball   
  
turned around, unknown to Sailor V. It hit her squarely in the back   
  
and she almost fell, but held her ground. Yamcha laughed and said,   
  
"Ha, see, I told you I would beat you!" As the last word left his mouth,   
  
the meteors hit him from behind full force. He teetered and fell. But   
  
at the same moment Sailor V lost her battle with gravity and she   
  
toppled over.   
  
Everyone watched the fallen bodies with dread. They were about   
  
to rush the field when they heard laughing from the field. Mina and   
  
Yamcha picked their embarrassed carcasses off the ground, and stood up   
  
shakily.   
  
"Well, I suppose you really don't need a knight to follow you   
  
around everywhere to save you. You throw some mean meteors," said   
  
Yamcha, a bit sheepishly.  
  
"I'm glad you finally noticed, Pretty Boy," said Venus. "But I   
  
guess you can handle your own in battle. Maybe you're not all talk   
  
after all," she conceded.   
  
The two smiled at each other their best dazzling smiles.   
  
Whatever arguments had taken place before were soon forgotten. They   
  
agreed to train together, and headed off to do just that, leaving the   
  
rest of the bemused spectators behind.  
  
Setsuna smiled a knowing smile as they walked off. She could   
  
sense the bond between the two growing even now, although it struck her   
  
as strange that the Senshi of Love couldn't even detect the strand that   
  
bound her and the 'playboy' together. But as always, we refuse to see   
  
what's right in front of us...  
  
Setsuna was startled out of her thoughts by an all too familiar   
  
bald head.  
  
"If you're hear to make a stupid comment and then challenge me   
  
I suggest you go home. I am not in the mood right now," said Setsuna   
  
a bit moodily. The Senshi of Time did *not* like being sneaked up upon.   
  
Tien smiled and feigned hurt. "You wound me with your words,   
  
fair maiden. I just came over here to bid you good day, and here I am   
  
being attacked. Oh woe is me, woe is me! What have I done to deserve   
  
such harsh treatment from such a beautiful lady? Please, gods, tell me   
  
what I have done to have such an awful fate bestowed upon me!" he said   
  
to the green haired goddess sitting in front of him. His voice was   
  
utterly serious the entire time, but not once did his smile fade.  
  
The crowd of bystanders watching the scene unfold couldn't help   
  
but smile. To watch the always aloof and stunning Setsuna cross swords   
  
with the witty and unrelenting Tien was a sight, and everyone was   
  
enjoying it immensely.  
  
Setsuna looked at the dramatic three-eyed man in front of her   
  
and uttered a loud and expressive sigh. "Alright, okay, I'm sorry.   
  
Just stop it with the drama queen act, place," she said, exasperated.   
  
Some people could just be too much sometimes.  
  
With a big grin Tien sat down next to Setsuna and proceeded to   
  
talk about anything and everything. Setsuna learned that he had an eye   
  
for designing clothes (go figure), and was surprised to find that in   
  
just a short while she and Tien were actually, *gasp*, having a good   
  
conversation.  
  
Lita looked at the two, and was nothing but happy for them.   
  
'It's about time Setsuna got herself a guy,' Lita thought to herself.   
  
'She spends too much time by herself, and not enough looking for that   
  
special someone who ought to be in her life.'  
  
A pang pierced her heart, and suddenly Lita felt like she   
  
wanted to be alone. She got up and walked into the forest, wandering   
  
aimlessly for awhile until she found a nice, flat rock to sit on.  
  
Behind her she felt a presence, and turned to see a familiar   
  
figure take a seat to her right. Lita's heart did a summersault, though   
  
she chalked it up to nerves. "Hi Trunks," she said with a small smile,  
  
but she could feel the butterflies dashing madly around in her stomach.   
  
'This is silly. I'm sure he has a girlfriend, though probably more   
  
like ten thousand, so why do I feel so strange every time he is near   
  
me?' she asked herself silently. Lita tuned her inner voice out,   
  
however, because she had a feeling that she didn't want to hear the   
  
answer.  
  
"Hey Lita. How are you doing?" he asked, cursing himself after   
  
the words left his mouth. What, he couldn't find a better question?   
  
She muttered something to the effect of she was alright. Lita was   
  
looking the other way, away from Trunks, and he took the chance to   
  
study her a little more intently. Her brown hair had streaks of dark   
  
red and light blond in it, so that when the sun was on her hair, it   
  
had the effect of creating a kind of fiery halo around her. Her eyes   
  
were such a dark, rich emerald that Trunks felt he could spend all day   
  
and still not be bored staring into their depths. It was almost as if   
  
he knew those eyes from somewhere before...  
  
Trunks had to physically shake his head from his thoughts,   
  
which had gotten away from him. 'What am I doing? I know better than   
  
to get attached, and besides, she is so beautiful she probably has   
  
thousands of guys lined up for her back in Tokyo. I don't have a   
  
snowball's chance in hell.' Trunks' mood quickly shifted from happy to   
  
deflated. Damn, life did suck sometimes.  
  
Trunks shifted a little, as he toyed with the idea of getting   
  
up. Lita heard the sound and turned... to find her face stopped just   
  
inches from his. Both of the froze in their place like deer in the   
  
headlights. They didn't move for what seemed like eternity.  
  
The wind blew gently around them and wisps of Lita's hair were   
  
loosened from the prison of her ponytail and flew wildly around her   
  
face. She didn't even bother to right them, though; she was too lost   
  
in Trunks' eyes. They were a startling shade of blue that could put   
  
the clearest ocean to shame, and she felt quite happy drowning in them.   
  
His hair caught the dappled sunlight and shone like new fallen snow,   
  
and Lita longed to run her hands through it.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Trunks was feeling the same way. He was   
  
caught unawares when she turned to him, and he felt like the full   
  
force of her intense gaze would do some irreversible damage somehow if   
  
he didn't break contact. Still, he could not bring himself to look   
  
away from the eyes that were so strong, yet so vulnerable. It seemed   
  
a lifetime later Trunks finally saw that Lita's ponytail had been torn   
  
to shreds by the wind, and so he automatically reached out to push the   
  
stray strands out of her face...  
  
The sudden contact of his skin to hers was like the first time   
  
only more acute. It seemed as if lightning had struck them, and a   
  
feeling of recognition was mirrored in both their eyes. Lita and Trunks   
  
reached for each other at the same moment, and when their lips met, it   
  
made the electric sensations only intensify, if that was possible. It   
  
seemed to both that this was what they had spent their whole life   
  
waiting for. It felt so right, but perhaps they were just not ready   
  
for the truth...  
  
They pulled away at exactly the same time, and felt such a deep   
  
loss that it was almost crippling. They didn't dare look at one another   
  
for fear of it happening again, and Lita felt an overwhelming desire   
  
to get the hell away from there, otherwise there was nothing to stop   
  
her from launching herself into Trunks' arms and never letting go.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-I have something to do right now," she said   
  
hurriedly, and then dashed away as fast she could. Trunks readied   
  
himself to go after her, and then thought better of it.  
  
'I suppose it is better this way,' he thought to himself, and   
  
for the rest of the day, each tried to forget what had happened, or at   
  
least put it out of their mind.  
  
Neither of them succeeded. 


	10. Chapter 9: All the Players Gathered

Alright guys, yet another installment of Shadow of the Past.  
  
Again, I hope you guys like it, I don't own SM DBZ, but you guys   
  
probably knew that.   
  
Please email me with comments, questions, concerns and all that good  
  
stuff.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
The Queen.  
  
The Queen has spoken.   
  
So it is written, so it shall be.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Alright, Now Everyone's Here!  
  
It was a week after the first incident that Lita anxiously   
  
watched for a certain plane to land. She, Rei, Mina, Ami, and ChiChi   
  
were waiting for their friends to arrive.  
  
Lita and Trunks had sort of a mutual understanding that they   
  
wouldn't say anything about what had happened in the woods, and there   
  
was still a little but of an uncomfortable air between them, but as for   
  
the others, it seemed that their stay with Lita's family and friends   
  
had done wonders for them. Ami was getting along fabulously with Gohan,   
  
Rei still had the occasional fight with Piccolo, but nothing serious,   
  
and Mina and Yamcha had agreed to be sparring partners. Even Setsuna   
  
and Tien were at least talking to each other. Lita and Trunks were   
  
fine, so long as they didn't directly touch each other...  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice could be heard over the crowd of   
  
people, causing Lita to jerk out of her thoughts.  
  
"Lita, hey Lita! Over here!" cried a bubbly girl, who was   
  
bounding towards Lita with the speed of a train. She launched herself   
  
into Lita's arms and hugged her for all she was worth.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Serena. Long time no see," Lita   
  
said laughing. Her friend looked up at her with her guileless azure   
  
eyes, and Lita could see easily read the happiness in them.  
  
"Oh Lita, we missed you so much!" Serena cried, and then   
  
launched herself at the other present Senshi unceremoniously. Even   
  
ChiChi was accosted by the bouncy girl.   
  
As soon as Serena let her go, she was fiercely hugged by Haruka,   
  
playfully hugged by Darien, gracefully hugged by Michiru, and jumped on   
  
by Artemis. "I missed you all too," said Lita, laughing harder.  
  
After she had introduced everyone to her aunt, they were off in   
  
the car, which, to everyone's dismay, Haruka was allowed to drive.   
  
Everyone ended up holding on to someone or something for dear life, but   
  
to her credit, Haruka got them home in record time. And she didn't hit   
  
anything along the way. Will wonders never cease?  
  
As soon as the car pulled up the whole gang was out in front,   
  
ready to see the new members of their makeshift team.  
  
"Alright guys, you know the drill," said Lita smiling. "I   
  
introduce you, and you smile and wave, got it?"  
  
The whole DBZ gang nodded, and the intros began.  
  
"Okay, the one in the orange with the wild hairstyle is my   
  
Uncle Goku. He's nice, but is exceptionally powerful as well, so don't   
  
let his innocent smile fool you," said Lita. Goku gave the customary   
  
wave and smile, and Lita continued.   
  
"Down the line, the one next to my uncle with the random turban  
  
is my cousin Gohan, after that is my littlest cousin Gohan and his   
  
friend Chibi Trunks, who just so happens to be Ami's cousin. They may   
  
be cute, but they can kick butt. The blue haired girl next to them is   
  
Bulma, Ami's aunt, and the short guy next to her is Vegita, or Veggie   
  
for short, and he's Ami's uncle by marriage. He's a little hot headed,  
  
okay, that's the understatement of the year, but is a good fighter.   
  
The bald one next to him is Tien, the short little guy next to him is   
  
Chaozu. Don't be fooled by his size; he can fight with the best of   
  
them. The tall green guy who is looking kind of threatening is actually   
  
supposed to be that color. His name is Piccolo, and he usually always   
  
has that expression. The guy next to him who is continually winking at   
  
Mina is Yamcha. He's a playboy, and a good fighter to boot. If he   
  
gets on your nerves, just tell Mina and she'll handle him in due   
  
course." Lita smiled at the look Yamcha shot her, and then laughed as   
  
Mina promptly kicked him in the shin. "And the one on the end with the  
  
silver hair is Trunks, a very skilled fighter."  
  
Lita took a deep breath, and paused for a minute before she   
  
continued. "Okay, now let me introduce my fellow Senshi that you guys   
  
haven't met," she said. "These are my very good friends. The first   
  
one with the blond hair in two long pigtails, and the bright blue eyes   
  
is Serena a.k.a. Bunny, the leader of our 'group'. She's really sweet  
  
and incredibly powerful, and could probably out eat all you guys. Put   
  
together. The tall dark and handsome man next to her is Darien,   
  
soulmate and longtime boyfriend. They're also engaged. The tall blond   
  
one next to him is Haruka. She can kick major ass, and she likes to   
  
race cars." Haruka barely waved to the crowd of guys.  
  
"What? You mean to tell me that that's a girl?" asked Vegita   
  
with disbelief. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize his mistake.  
  
"You want to make something of it, buddy?" challenged Haruka,   
  
looking threatening and advancing on Vegita. He looked very small   
  
indeed with Haruka standing next to him.  
  
Of course Vegita's ego kicked in and he was about to make a   
  
stupid comment that probably would have cost him his life, when Lita   
  
stepped in to physically restrain Haruka, a daunting task indeed.  
  
Lita whispered something to her earnestly, and gave Haruka over  
  
to the girl who was most likely to keep her temper at bay. Lita   
  
continued her task of introductions. "And the girl next to Haruka   
  
right now with the sea-green hair and the iron grip on her arm is her   
  
girlfriend, Michiru."  
  
"Figures," muttered Vegita under his breath, but he shut up   
  
quickly when he was shot several hostile warning stares from various   
  
people.  
  
Lita bent down and picked up a small white figure that was   
  
sitting at her feet. "And this would be Artemis." Luna came over and   
  
the two guardian cats chatted for a bit.  
  
Everyone was smiling and saying hi, and getting to know each   
  
other, and then one by one their expressions became serious. It turned   
  
out to be Trunks who voiced everyone's thoughts.  
  
"Okay guys, we need a game plan, and fast," he said, and all   
  
present nodded assent.  
  
  
  
Somehow, they all fit into the living room, and actually got a   
  
seat by someone who they didn't hate with a passion. See, miracles   
  
*can* happen. And of course Lita didn't want any bloodbaths before the  
  
actual fighting began. She looked around and saw that everyone was   
  
looking to her for an explanation. Lita sighed and began to tell the   
  
tale of what had happened since that fateful day that she left her   
  
since she left her fellow Senshi to come live with her newfound Aunt   
  
and Uncle.  
  
When she was done, everyone was looking thoughtful, a stretch   
  
for some.  
  
Serena was the first one to comment, and it happened to refer   
  
to the prophesy. "So it could only be me or Lita who is supposed to   
  
have the power to defeat this guy, ne?"  
  
Mina nodded. "Hai. Only problem is, if it does happen to be   
  
Lita we are missing two very important things: her soulmate and her   
  
'star crystal'. If we don't have those, it means that it will be that   
  
much harder to beat this guy."  
  
"She's right. And if it is Serena, then she has both the   
  
crystal and her soulmate, so we wouldn't have to go searching for   
  
anything," commented Rei, still thinking.  
  
"Yes Rei, but prophesies are usually supposed to come true   
  
after one reads them. I don't believe it's Serena *because* she   
  
already meets both of the requirements," countered Luna.  
  
"Besides that, with the Prince of Darkness, I am pretty sure it  
  
will take more than then Silver Crystal. It might not be enough this   
  
time," sighed Artemis.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought the Silver Crystal was the   
  
strongest thing out there? What could be more powerful than that?"   
  
asked Darien, his midnight blue eyes aflame.   
  
"Wait a minute here. What's all this talk about crystals?   
  
What is a crystal going to do to this guy? Those things we fought were  
  
pretty damn powerful, and they were his *lackeys*," put in Vegita.  
  
Luna decided to field the question. "First of all, you must   
  
understand that crystals are one of the oldest things of Earth, or in   
  
the universe for that matter. They were formed before humans were ever  
  
around, and will probably go on long after the humans are gone. All   
  
crystals, big or small, precious or commonplace, contain a certain   
  
amount of power, or magic if you will, in them. The Silver Crystal was   
  
handed down in Serena's family for generations, and it has amassed a   
  
great deal of power. It already had a lot to begin with, but crystals   
  
have the unique ability to gain more power from those who wield them   
  
over the years. Crystals have the power to heal and the power to   
  
destroy, among other things, depending on what they are used for, and   
  
who wields them. Many have died for the sake of owning them, and   
  
probably many more will. The Silver Crystal is only one of the   
  
legendary crystals in the universe."  
  
Vegita took all of this in, but still couldn't conceive of such  
  
a great power being confined to such a small object.   
  
"Well, can't we use the Silver Crystal to see if we can find   
  
out what we can do to beat the Prince?" asked Haruka from her seat by   
  
Michiru. She was seated as far as possible from Vegita, but that didn't   
  
stop her from throwing menacing glances his way.  
  
Immediately, the eyes of every Senshi in the room turned to   
  
Setsuna. She looked very grave for a moment, and then said, "If the   
  
crystal gives us an answer then we are allowed to have the answer, so I   
  
suppose it couldn't hurt to try. That is, if you're up to it,   
  
Princess?"  
  
Serena nodded, and took a deep breath. Then she took the   
  
Silver Crystal from its resting place inside her broach. As soon as it   
  
was in her hand, it started to pulse a pure, white light. The light   
  
touched everyone, and a feeling of peace and love flowed encased the   
  
room. To those who had never seen the awesome crystal, it was a very   
  
beautiful thing indeed. Even Vegita was made into a believer.   
  
Serena held the Silver Crystal in her outstretched palms, and   
  
it floated there, glowing almost contentedly. "Silver Crystal, please   
  
tell us, what can we do to beat this new enemy that threatens our   
  
planet?"  
  
The Silver Crystal began to glow even brighter in response. It   
  
became so bright that everyone had to look away to keep from blinding   
  
themselves. When they could see again they saw a tall woman standing   
  
in the middle of the room. She had long silver hair, violet eyes, and   
  
a long white gown. She strongly resembled Serena, especially her hair   
  
style, which was identical.   
  
"Mother," breathed Serena in awe. Upon her mother's arrival,   
  
Serena had changed into her princess form, complete with long white   
  
flowing dress and all.  
  
"Yes, my darling daughter. I have come to answer your   
  
question," said Queen Serenity in her soft voice.  
  
"Mother, please tell us how we can defeat this great evil,"   
  
pleaded Serena.   
  
Queen Serenity sighed. "All I can tell you is this, my   
  
daughter, this evil can be beaten, but only if you stick together, and  
  
never, ever lose hope."  
  
"Oh but Mother, can you not tell us anything else that will   
  
help us? Who is the Princess foretold?"  
  
The Queen was silent for a long time, lost in thought. Finally,   
  
her decision was made. She turned to Lita.   
  
"Princess Lita, also known as Sailor Jupiter, I am able to tell   
  
you that you are the princess foretold in your dream, but then, you   
  
already knew that, didn't you?  
  
Lita nodded. In truth she did, but she had been loathed to   
  
admit it, even to herself. The Queen continued.   
  
"I can also tell you that you will not find your crystal until   
  
you accept your soulmate, and allow him into your heart. Remember, my   
  
child, love will set you free, and heal all of your wounds." As the   
  
Queen finished, she began to fade away. Serena's Princess lost the   
  
strength to stand, but Darien caught her before she fell too far.  
  
Ami's blue eyes were very thoughtful. "If the Silver Crystal   
  
is only one of the legendary crystals in the universe, Luna, might you   
  
know anything about one named the Star Crystal?" she asked.  
  
Luna was silent for many moments, and then her ears perked up.  
  
"My memory of the Silver Millennium is fuzzy at best, but your   
  
computer should be loaded with files from that time. Perhaps if you   
  
ran a search, you could come across something."  
  
Ami did as she was bidden, and in no time flat she had brought   
  
up a file on it.   
  
"Hmm... yes, I found it! The Star Crystal. In size it is only  
  
a little bigger than the Silver Crystal at it's core, but it has many   
  
spike like growths that lance out from it, the effect making it look   
  
like a star, hence it's name. Unlike the Serena's crystal, the Star   
  
Crystal was not passed down in one family, but actually chose its   
  
owners, and skipped around at random. Hmm... There are various reports  
  
here of people randomly finding it while under attack or in trouble,   
  
using its powers, and then the crystal disappearing afterwards. It's   
  
powers are rooted in weather and nature, which is why it probably would   
  
like Lita the best out of all of us, and as of yet no one has been able  
  
to chart the extent of its power." Ami paused for a moment, and then   
  
continued. "Although it wouldn't seem possible, it seems that the Star  
  
Crystal has an innate intelligence all its own."  
  
That gave everyone a lot to chew on, and muddle over. They   
  
were still muddling when all of a sudden an explosion rang out that   
  
shook the ground itself.  
  
"Shit," muttered Vegita as he stuck his head out the window.   
  
"Why does this always have to happen?"  
  
Just as it seemed they might have the upper hand, the enemy   
  
strikes again.  
  
Everyone got ready for battle.  
  
~*~  
  
Tell me what you think! 


	11. Chapter 10: Damien Makes his Move

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.  
  
Though I just might have some rights to Sailor Jupiter since I dressed  
  
up as her at Comic Con (a convention that goes on every year in San   
  
Diego, CA that has comics and lots and lots of ANIME.) The Princess  
  
of Random went as Pluto. We made a damn good team, though walking   
  
around all day in heels SUCKS ASS.  
  
I won't give away the plot, but this chapter ups the antee, that's for  
  
sure. Read on.  
  
Send any questions, comments, or concerns to KThai123@home.com   
  
Oh   
  
Thanx!!! And go read my other story!!   
  
"Once Upon the Midnight Dancers: One Story from a World Called Ether"  
  
I think it's going to be really good! Maybe.   
  
Anyway, if I am slow later on in getting in my chapters, FORGIVE ME.  
  
School started and I am juggling three AP (translation: Damn Hard)   
  
classes this year, on top of everything else. I hope to get everything  
  
out in a timely manner however.   
  
Go now, READ.  
  
The Queen Has Spoken.  
  
So It Is Written, So It Shall Be.  
  
oh yeah, I almost forgot, it's blackmail time.   
  
ATTENTION ALL READERS:  
  
I like comments and all that, so here's the deal, if NO ONE  
  
writes me and tells me if they think this story has a future or not,  
  
then no more story being posted.  
  
I hate to do that, but I like to think that there's at least  
  
one person reading my story!  
  
Thanx, Ever So Much.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 10: Damien Makes His Move  
  
"Come on, Scouts, let's do this," said Haruka eagerly; she was   
  
itching for a fight.   
  
The girls all said their respective magical phrases, and in the space   
  
that regular girls once occupied, now stood eight magical girls. Sailor   
  
Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto,   
  
Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus stood ready for battle.  
  
They were about to run off to the battlefield to meet the enemy when   
  
one last transformation was called out.  
  
"Moon Eternal! Make up!" she cried, and when the storm of   
  
feathers stopped, the super heroine, Eternal Sailor Moon stood in place   
  
of Serena. The DBZ gang looked a little questioningly at the huge   
  
fabric wings, but did not comment. Sailor Moon looked at her fellow   
  
Senshi's faces, and saw the unvoiced question written plainly there.   
  
She smiled and said, "Don't worry guys, I'm fine, really." Another   
  
flash of light, and next to her stood a tuxedo-clad man complete with   
  
cane and top hat.   
  
"And I will make sure she stays that way," put in Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"You have *got* to be kidding me," said Piccolo, looking   
  
doubtfully at the masked man. Tuxedo Mask flashed him a dazzling   
  
smile, and Piccolo just hung his head, muttering, "I have to be seen in  
  
public with this guy?"  
  
Finally, it seemed everyone was battle ready, and they were   
  
bounding off to meet the enemy, who were still causing explosions left   
  
and right, leaving two very worried women behind.  
  
"Oh, I hope they'll be all right, said Bulma, chewing on a   
  
nail.   
  
ChiChi nodded. "I know. I'm worried about Lita. I just hate   
  
the thought of that evil man getting her."   
  
The two women stood there, both wishing they could help, but   
  
knowing they could not.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, off in the distance, the Senshi and DBZ gang had   
  
jumped into the thick of battle...  
  
  
  
A bright light flashed, and Sailor Moon was blasted by one of   
  
the numerous youma she was battling.  
  
"No!" Tuxedo Mask cried out desperately, and ran to her.  
  
"Is she okay," one of the Senshi asked, while still fighting.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Moon worriedly. He checked her   
  
pulse and found it and her breathing strong. He looked still looked   
  
skeptical, but said "Yes, she is fine, just unconscious. I'll stand   
  
guard by her, if you guys think you can handle the rest of them." He   
  
indicated the massive amount of monsters milling about.  
  
"No problem, Cape Boy!" said Jupiter, almost happily. She did   
  
love a good fight. "We'll split up into two's so we can fight easier.   
  
Mars, you can partner with Piccolo. I know that look, and don't you   
  
dare say anything. Your powers complement each other, and you have a   
  
communicator in case you get into a problem." Reluctantly, Mars and   
  
Piccolo nodded assent. "Venus, you got Yamcha. You've been sparring   
  
with him enough you should do very well. Mercury, you can grab Gohan.   
  
Veggie, you can go with Uranus, and for the love of Kami, please, no   
  
fighting! You're going to have enough problems on your hands with the   
  
youma's! Chibi Trunks, as always, you and Goten are a team. Just   
  
don't stray too far from the nearest Senshi, because they can radio if   
  
you need help. Pluto, you have Tien. Chaozu, you have Saturn. Tux,   
  
you already got your girl. And Trunks, you're with me. Everyone got   
  
it?"  
  
"Hai!" came the chorus of replies.  
  
"Alright, let's go kick some enemy ass!" cried Uranus.  
  
Almost as if to accent the statement, a line of various youma's   
  
got organized and started to charge them, finally realizing that they   
  
should attack while the Senshi and friends were massed in one place.   
  
With a loud battle cry everyone rushed into the fray. Tuxedo Mask   
  
stayed behind with the unconscious Moon, and the two Lunar cats.  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched as his friends leaped off, and stared after  
  
them with a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. "Good luck  
  
guys. I think you are going to need it," he said softly, and the cats   
  
frowned as only cats can.  
  
  
  
The fight was pretty even, with everyone holding their own.   
  
Most of the teams worked very well together, and even Vegita and Uranus  
  
got along well enough to fry an impressive amount of youma's.   
  
Sometime during the fighting, Jupiter and Trunks started to be  
  
separated from the others. Unfortunately, neither of them noticed. No  
  
one seemed to figure out that the youma's had a method to their   
  
attacking, even if it seemed random. Trunks and Jupiter were a great   
  
team though; their energy and lightning attacks combined effortlessly,   
  
and they caused severe damage to the enemy ranks. But more and more   
  
kept advancing, appearing almost out of nowhere, widening the gap   
  
between the pair and their friends.  
  
All of a sudden, Trunks finally looked around him and realized   
  
that he could barley see the others in the distance. He called out to   
  
Jupiter, but it was already too late. They heard deep masculine   
  
laughter fill the clearing, which they now occupied. It was the   
  
laughter of someone who had a plan fall perfectly into place, and had   
  
known it would do so from the very start. In other words it was the   
  
laughter of an arrogant bastard. Jupiter looked up to see, who else,   
  
but the Prince of Darkness.   
  
"Shit," Jupiter muttered under her breath, and moved closer to   
  
Trunks until they were side by side.   
  
"Ah, my ever beautiful Jupiter. May I say you look even   
  
lovelier with the forest as a backdrop. I think it suits you. Perhaps  
  
I shall build you a castle in the forest on my planet for a wedding   
  
present," said Damien his tone mocking, but an undertone of a deeper   
  
emotion could be heard in his voice. Around Jupiter and Trunks the   
  
youma were gathering in more force. Although they left a twenty foot   
  
gap between themselves and Jupiter and Trunks, they had the pair   
  
completely surrounded within minutes.  
  
Jupiter cursed under her breath again and brought up her wrist   
  
to her mouth. "Uh, guys, Trunks and I seem to be in a tight spot. We   
  
can't get out, and you probably can't get in cause the youma's are   
  
packed tight, but be ready to move on our signal," she said softly into  
  
her communicator. She held her wrist up long enough to hear a   
  
conformation, then focused all of her attention on the man hovering   
  
above her.   
  
"Now Jupiter, why don't you make things easy on yourself and   
  
just come with me?" said Damien in his most convincing voice.   
  
"Buzz off, creep," said Jupiter, backing away a few most steps.   
  
"You're not taking her anywhere bastard," said Trunks menacingly,   
  
stepping protectively in front of Jupiter.   
  
For the first time Damien saw Trunks, or rather he realized   
  
someone else was there besides Jupiter, and he wasn't happy about it.   
  
"And who might you be?" he asked, an iciness lacing his voice.  
  
"It's none of your business, but my name is Trunks, and I am a   
  
friend of Jupiter's. Now I warn you for a second time, back off," he   
  
said, his voice deathly calm, but the threat was clearly heard.   
  
Damien looked Trunks in the eye, and laughed! "Ha! Like you   
  
could even touch me. And what the hell kind of name is Trunks anyway?   
  
Maybe I should hang you up in my closet. On second thought, why would   
  
I want a dirty, useless thing like you?" he said snickering.   
  
Trunks looked at Damien with contempt. "Like you can talk.   
  
It's a lot better than 'The Prince of Darkness.' I could probably take  
  
out a Barney night light and kick your ass. Hell, now that I think of   
  
it, all I need is to get Barney and he'd scare you away."  
  
Damien had tapped into one of the earth television stations and  
  
watched the show in the days he spent thinking up a plan to get Jupiter.   
  
They called him evil, yet they showed *that* to little kids. Did   
  
anyone else see something wrong here? Damien would never admit it, but  
  
when Barney started to sing his theme song at the end of his show, it   
  
disturbed the hell out of him. So he got just a little upset at being   
  
threatened with the big purple dinosaur. "Oh yeah, well try this on   
  
for size!" Damien yelled, throwing a huge ball of dark energy towards   
  
Trunks before the silver haired boy could do anything. It struck him   
  
in the chest and sent Trunks flying past Jupiter.   
  
"Trunks!" Jupiter called out as she rushed to his still figure.   
  
She was tense as she searched for a pulse, but relaxed somewhat when   
  
she found he had one and was breathing strongly. Jupiter could sense   
  
that his energy level, however, was very low. He opened his eyes and   
  
smiled weakly at her.  
  
"I guess my knight-in-shinning-armor routine didn't go down so   
  
well, ne?" he said, with a deep sadness in his voice. He tried to say  
  
something more, but he faltered and lost consciousness. Jupiter looked  
  
up to Damien, a righteous anger brewing inside her, hot as coals, but   
  
infinitely more dangerous.  
  
"Why you arrogant bastard. How *dare* you do this to my   
  
friend," she said, her hand motioning to Trunks. She took a step   
  
towards Damien in her anger.   
  
He could see the terrific fury welling up, and it only made her  
  
more beautiful. "Come now darling, don't be like that. It will do you  
  
no good to resist anymore, though I have enjoyed the hunt. Just take   
  
my hand and it will all be over." All the time he was talking to her,   
  
he was looking into her jade eyes, but it wasn't just for the view.   
  
Damien was putting thoughts into her head very subtly. The only thing   
  
was, Jupiter wasn't falling for it one bit.  
  
"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that? You are an   
  
egotistical son of a bitch, who not only think he can just walk into my  
  
life and order me about, but also hurts my friends. Do you think that   
  
wins you any brownie points? I don't think so, buddy. You need to get   
  
the facts straight. I don't like you, I don't like who you are, and I   
  
don't like what you do. If you know what's good for you, you'll just   
  
go home and leave me and my friends be. I don't want any part of you,"  
  
spat out Jupiter, not caring that this guy could probably fry her with   
  
a single thought. "Oh yeah, and if you ever call me *darling* again, I  
  
will be forced to drop kick your ass."  
  
Damien threw back his head and laughed deeply. "That's why I   
  
love you Jupiter. You're so honest and true, and you have the most   
  
extraordinary spirit. Hell, you have a temper that would melt the   
  
coldest planet if it suited you. But I warn you, if you do not come   
  
with me willingly, then you must face the consequences. And there   
  
*will* be hell to pay if you deny me." His voice grew hard as nails,   
  
and Jupiter saw the grim determination in his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Once again, I think I'll have to pass," Jupiter stated simply.  
  
"So be it." Damien held out his hand and closed his eyes. "I,  
  
the Prince of Darkness, call upon the shadows of the world to aid me.   
  
Capture the fair Jupiter, but leave her unharmed."  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jupiter found   
  
herself being held in an iron grip that she couldn't get out of.   
  
Jupiter turned her head to see her own shadow holding her hostage.   
  
Although she knew it was futile, she tried vainly to escape its grip.  
  
"Come with me now, Jupiter. Do so willingly, and we won't have  
  
to go through all this. Just give me your word, and the shadow will   
  
release you."  
  
Princess Jupiter a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter a.k.a. Lita Makoto Kino   
  
looked Damien in the eye and said with a perfect calm, "Well then,   
  
before you go forward with whatever you are going to do, know this: I   
  
will die before I go willingly with you. I will not sell myself out   
  
because you think that you love me. If I go, then it will be by   
  
force."  
  
Damien saw his grim determination mirrored in her eyes and knew   
  
that he had to pull out all the stops. He waved his hand and Jupiter's  
  
eyes followed it until she met with an awful sight.  
  
Row upon row of her friends, her dearest friends, were lined up,   
  
each held by their own shadow in an unbreakable grip. The only one who  
  
was not held by his shadow was Trunks, who still lay unconscious and   
  
unaware of events.  
  
"NO!" cried Jupiter, desperately wanting to go and help her   
  
friends.  
  
Damien had a strange expression on his face that almost looked   
  
like regret, but then it hardened to conviction. "I hate that it had   
  
to come to this but if you do not come willingly then your friends will  
  
suffer for it." As if to illustrate his point, the shadows squeezed   
  
their prizes, and a few cried out.  
  
"Don't give in to the bastard, Jupiter!" said Goku, heaving   
  
with the effort of fighting against his own shadow.  
  
"Yeah Jupiter, we'll be all right, just don't worry about us,"   
  
said Mars between gasps.  
  
"Okay Jupiter, it's now or never. Give up, and your friends   
  
will be set free and left alone. Refuse, and they *will* be harmed."   
  
Damien carefully watched her for her reaction.  
  
Jupiter looked him in the eye, and knew he was not bluffing.   
  
Then she looked to her friends, who were still fighting a hopeless   
  
battle with their shadows while still encouraging her to not give in.   
  
She looked from person to person, meeting all of their eyes. "I am   
  
sorry guys, but you mean more to me than even my life. It is worth   
  
nothing if you guys are hurt or worse, killed," she said earnestly,   
  
then she turned to Damien, the bane of her existence. "Very well. I   
  
give in. Happy?" she bit out.  
  
Damien's eyes shone. "Do you mean it? Will you promise to   
  
come willingly?"  
  
"Yes, damn you, I promise. But if you hurt one hair on any of   
  
their heads, I will personally rip out your throat with my teeth."  
  
"Done," said Damien, and motioned the shadows to release their   
  
charges. He held out his hand and Jupiter reached for it with a bowed   
  
head.  
  
"No Lita! Don't go!" cried Sailor Moon, who was running   
  
towards her. Jupiter only held out her hand, but that simple movement   
  
made Sailor Moon stop in her tracks.  
  
"No, Serena, my Princess, I must do this. I will not allow you  
  
or anyone else hurt. My duty is to make sure you live, even at the   
  
cost of my own freedom. Just promise me that you'll look after my   
  
family," said Jupiter. Her emerald eyes were glassy with tears that   
  
she refused to let fall. She could not keep the heartfelt sorrow from   
  
her voice.  
  
With tears streaming down from her azure eyes, Sailor Moon   
  
promised her friend that she would, and then Jupiter took Damien's hand   
  
and they disappeared in a wave of silver and green lights. The rest of  
  
the youma disappeared shortly thereafter.   
  
Sailor Moon fell to her knees, her eyes nearly blank from shock,   
  
but that didn't stop the tears from cascading down her face in bitter   
  
waves. The Inner Senshi gathered around, wrapping her in their   
  
collective embrace. Everyone else stood just behind them, gathering in  
  
a semi-circle, their expressions somber.  
  
Jupiter was gone, and none of them knew how to get her back.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
On the edge of the clearing, a being stood watching the scene   
  
unfold. A curse escaped him. Well, he would have to go keep an eye on   
  
her. Damn. This made his job harder. His body stiffened in resolve.   
  
It would have to be done.   
  
That decided, he padded silently off, and disappeared without   
  
anyone knowing he was ever there.  
  
~*~EnD ChApTeR~*~  
  
Cliffhanger, eh? 


End file.
